Stargate Altantis Galactic Federation
by SithDan
Summary: Set 44 years into the Future, the Atlantis expedition and the city are still on Earth with the Tau'ri (humans of Earth) still downloading and studying the Ancient database. the IOA and some members of the Expedition are worried about the Humans in the Pegasus Galaxy so that decided to sent another Expedition to help the Humans.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Every since the human on Earth discovered the stargate designed by an alien race called the **Ancients*** and begin to explore the Milky Way Galaxy for Advanced Technology in the year 1997. They have designed a build power Galactic Ships and space fighters to defend their home world: Earth form alien attack that would went to conquer or destroy them. They saw that the humans and aliens that weren't on Earth and in the Milky Way Galaxy called them the Tau'ri.

They discovered a new powerful element called Naquhdah that could become a powerful energy. With the help from they alien allies that have built they own Galactic ships with some of their alien allies technology like the Asgard*; they were able to give the Tau'ri their shielding technology, hyper dive technology and sub light technology, beaming technology and weapons to defend the Earth from enemy aliens that would try to conquer them or destroy their world. The Tau'ri had several deep space cruisers the first being the X-301(later renamed the BC-303) or the Prometheus the first and last of its own class. The X-301 took part in some of the Tau'ri battles in the Goa'uld/Tau'ri war*. The ship was lost in a Battle in the Ori-crusade war* trying to destroy an Ori weapon satellite. The X-303 class however was replaced with the Tau'ri most advanced Deep cruiser class called the BC-304 or the Daedalus class Battle cruiser.* The Daedalus class Battle cruisers took part in all the Tau'ri conflicts either Galactic or Intergalactic such as the Ori-crusade war, Lucian/Tau'ri war* in the Milky Way Galaxy and the Tau'ri-Wraith War* in the Pegasus Galaxy.

After the Tau'ri found the City of Atlantis in the Pegasus Galaxy they mean another alien race called the Wraith that opposed the Humans in the Pegasus Galaxy and feed on them. The Tau'ri Started a war with the Wraith for feeding on hundred of thousands even millions of people called the war was called the Tau'ri-Wraith War. When Atlantis returned to the Milky Way Galaxy the Tau'ri gained full access to the Ancient database. The Tau'ri now could have access to all the ancients' knowledge.

The Tau'ri Tried their Very first Space interceptor fighter called the X-301 Interceptor. The fighter was constructed from two Goa'uld Death Gliders from a failed attack on Earth. The X-301's armament was 2 AIM 120A air-to-air missiles that could be armed with naquadah-enhanced warheads and modified with a shield-frequency modulator. The fighter's initial trials proved successful, but went it faced its live-fire test flight it malfunctioned by a recall device installed by an enemy Goa'uld named Apophis to punish any disloyalty by his followers. This rendered the craft unusable and lead the Tau'ri to construct their very own Space interceptor fighter completely man made.

They designed a new space interceptor fighter called the F-302 fighter-Interceptor completely man made.* The Tau'ri F-302 Fighter was effective against Goa'uld Death gliders (fighters) in the Milky Way and against the Wraith Drafts in the Pegasus Galaxy. The F-302 in very Maneuverable in space to out fly Wraith Darts but it was nearly a match for the Goa'uld Death gliders.

In the year 2015 the Tau'ri Gamma Site Base as doing well. The Tau'ri decided to have the base build a Tau'ri Galactic Shipyard in space above the planet. The plans of the Tau'ri Galactic shipyard showed it being able the size of Earth's largest Shipyard on the planet. The Defense systems of the Tau'ri Galactic Shipyard were shield generators to generator Shields to protect it from enemy fire and 144 Railgun turrets to shoot down enemy fighters. The offense ships of the Tau'ri Galactic Shipyard were 80 missile tubes to launch the A.S.F.H.* missiles that the Tau'ri designed to shoot down enemy fighters. The shipyard also carried Enhanced Nuclear Warheads and Nuclear warheads to drain the power of enemy Capital ships shields and destroy them. The building of this Galactic Shipyard would take 10 years to build in outer space to begin built Tau'ri spaceships.

In 2025 the Tau'ri Galactic Shipyard was compete and ready to build Tau'ri spaceships. They U.N. of the Tau'ri told to shipyard to begin produce a few of their New Galactic ship class called: the BC-305 or the Sheppard Class Carrier Cruisers. The shipyard said it would take 5 years to build one of these one new Tau'ri Class ships.

This new Ship class was design to combat the Wraith Hive Ships more effectively in the Pegasus Galaxy and to show more Strength in the Milky Way to tell the other Aliens races don't double-cross the Tau'ri. The Sheppard class was similar to the BC-304 or the Daedalus class Battle cruisers but there were a few differences. First the ship was must larger it is 1000 meters length, width 450 meters, height/depth 350 meters. The Ship would need 1,000 crew members on it to keep it battle ready, the ship could carry up to 2,500 passengers.

The Sheppard Class had 60 desks on it with and additional F-302 or F-302B bay (on the belly of the ship) then the Perverse Class. The F-302 bays for the Sheppard class were larger than the Daedalus Class to hold more F-302 fighters or F-302B. These new F-302 or F-302B bays were 5x's as big as the Daedalus Class. The F-302 or F-302B bays could 40 F-302 or 35 F-302B fighters in each of the bays for a total of 120 F-302's or 105 F-302B's. The Sheppard Class had a massive retractable system on the bottom of the ship to retract the F-302 bay on the belly of the ship to pull it in to so that the ship could landed evenly on a planet.

The Sheppard class had an extended armored of having 80 more Missile Tubes to carry a larger amount Tau'ri Missiles. The Ship carried the Tau'ri new Missiles: The Tau'ri A.S.F.H. missiles to destroy enemy fighters if there was too many surrounding the spaceship like from a Wraith Hive that launches all of its darts at an enemy to destroy them. The Sheppard Class would have 500 A.S.F.H. missiles to destroy any enemy fighters or transports base on their designed of Material use look the Hull of a Wraith ship. (The Wraith had giant Hive ships that carried 676 Wraith Darts to defend their ship from enemy attack or to attack enemy ships.) The A.S.F.H. missiles would to keep the Focus on the overwhelm numbers of Wraith Darts coming from a Hive ship. The A.S.F.H. missiles would keep the Focus off of the Nuclear Warhead missiles or enhanced Nuclear Warhead Missile that ship had that it fired to drain the enemy capital ships shield until it shields were down and then use their Railguns to destroy the enemy ship or disable it. The Sheppard Class Battle cruisers had 160 Railguns 5x more as its perverse Galactic Class.

The ship had only 2 Beaming weapons 2 less than it perverse Galactic Class to combat against Enemy ships. The Sheppard class had an updated power core thank to the Tau'ri using he information from the Asgard to upgrade their shield generating technology for all their Galactic Ships. This new power core could create more powerful shields to take more hits from enemy ship fire. The Shield could last 3 times longer against a Wraith Hive ships heavy cannon fire. Instead of the Shield lasting only about 30 minutes against the Hive Ship the shields now could last for 90 minutes. The power core could cut the Travel time to Pegasus Galaxy in ½ meaning the ship could travel to the Pegasus Galaxy in 10.5 days.

In the year 2030 the Tau'ri invented 2 advanced fire arms: Plasma Gun and Plasma rifle for the Tau'ri to complete with other Alien races fire arms. They invented the by the Tau'ri Military scientists and engineers able to make a convert hand Plasma pistol gun and Rifle. The Plasma pistol weight about 5 lbs. The barrel of the Plasma Pistol was 2 ½ time bigger the cult-45 pistols barrel and was made of new Type of Metal like Material that assorted the heat form the Plasma Blast from the barrel. The Plasma gun had a reload magazine about the size of a Cult-45 magazine that had oxygen air in it with a miniature nuclear powered battery to power the gun; there was enough oxygen air to fire 50 Plasma shoots until the oxygen in the magazine clip to be refilled. The gun had a spark chamber inside of it to spark the oxygen. The camber also had an air tie plunger that the push the fire oxygen out of the gun to the target targeted. The Plasma Gun Rifle was designed similarly to a Military Machine gun Rifle and had the same fire systems as the Plasma pistol.

In the Year 2032 the Tau'ri military scientist and engineers design the Tau'ri first Body Suit armor and face cover helmet. The armor was like a protect shell for the Tau'ri troops, it could only take bullets from and machine guns and a few shotgun shoots to it and still be able to protect the soldier. Bigger armaments like grenades and moral rounds if shoot close enough to the Suit could put shrapnel into the suit and either seriously wound the soldier or just give them a few brews. The Body suit armor however can't take the Blast from a Plasma Pistol or rifle because the Plasma Blast would metal the Metal like material of the Suit and leave a Plasma blast in the soldier. The Body suit armor weight about 45 lbs and were up the strongest light weight steel like material the Tau'ri found a Planet that could take the bullet hits from hand guns, machine gun rifles, and a few shotgun shoots. The Helmet was made of the same material and had a head up display with a small computer chip inside with eye images inside the Helmet to show the Soldier the state of their allies (in the Color Green, Blue if injured, and Yellow meaning if their Dead) and enemies(in the Color Red).

In the 2035 the Tau'ri designed their 2nd generation Space Interceptor fighter: The F-302B Heavy-combat-fighter-interceptor. The F-302B is 16.04 meters in Length, Width 29.44 meters and Height/depth 29.44 meters. The Fighter has 2 Pilots (the Pilot and Co-Pilot) with a Rear Railgun Turret Gunner to operation a twin Barrel Railgun Turret to defend the Rear of the F-302B from Enemy fighters trying to seek in the blind spot the F-303. The F-302B Engine unit(s) has being improved; they replaced some of the Engine unit(s) with a Miniature Sub-light Engine* and new Miniature Thrusters* that they designed from the larger Sub-light engines on their Galactic starships. The F-302B Armaments were: 4 wing-mounted Railguns*, 6 wing-mounted long air-to-air missiles, a rear twin barrel Railgun.

Along with new Galactic ships and new technology to protect their troops in Battle of Earth and in the Galaxy the have also advanced their Medical Technology. The Scientists and engineers have made large advances in Robotics to use in the medical Field. In the year 2046 they designed synthetic Limbs for people that lost limbs in war or in accidents at work. They designed serve types of synthetics: a whole right or left arm and leg synthetic for someone that loss their arm or leg from war and in accident. A lower right or left arm and leg synthetic for someone that lost their lower arm or leg in war or in an accident.

The Synthetics had to be put on while the patient under to not feel most of the pain that came from attaching the Synthetic bone frames to the body bones to make it merge with the Organic bone and steel bone frame of the Synthetic. After the bone merged the doctors would start a complex procedure that would connect the nerve endings of the organic arm to the robotics nerve endings to help the patient that has the Synthetic feel the environment around it and feel the touch on what the Organic was feeling: like pain or pleasure of a hand shake. The doctors installed inside the Human brain a Boost chip that would boost their brain power to better control over their synthetic.

In the year 2053 the scientist's have figured out create a scrum called Scrum L.E. that could decrease the decay rate of the human body to let the body live longer. Natural the human body could only live about 80 to 120 years if the is body in taking care of the right way and only dies of Nature causes like heart failure or of a Stroke. Now the scientist have figure out how to decrease the Decay rate of the human body by 2x slow meaning the body can live up to about 240 years if the in taking care of the right way and only dies of Natural causes. they tested the scrum on a few elders in an Elder retired home that were healthy and saw that the Scrum reserve their age by about 45 years making them look and feel like their in mid 30's to early 40's instead of their 80's. The elders now had about 200 years to life instead of 40-50 years. The scientist saw that the body's healing factor and strength double due to the scrum and saw that the body healed wounds faster and was twice as strong.

The scientist checked and saw that also if these elder's had children that their children would inherent the life extend scrum in their blood already due to the fact that their Parents had the scrum in them and pasted in on making the scrum hereditary in their families now. The scientist's and government's made this scrum available to hospitals and doctors to use to life all life on earth to given everyone on the planet 160 years(to those that are around 80 years of age.) more years to sent with their families.

the L.E. scrum also was able to stop the progressive aging progress that the body goes though. for a new born their Body that has the L.E. scrum would stopped aging at the age of 30 years and wouldn't continue aging until they reached the Age of 150 years than the Body would began aging the naturally meaning went they are 200 years they would look like they 80 years old.

* * *

><p>* The Ancients were a power Race of Humanoids that Explored the Milky Way Galaxy and designed powerful technology but over the millions of years they discover a way to reach a new level of Existence and become extinct.<p>

* The Asgard were going Extinct due to genetic degradation and were not able to overcome the genetic degradation so they give their technology to the Tau'ri to use to become a Major power in the Galaxy.

* The Goa'uld/Tau'ri war was war that lasted from 1995-2005 and ended with the Tau'ri Becoming a Galactic Power and playing a Key role for the Future of the Galaxy, the Goa'uld being annihilated and the freeing of Millions of Slaves and Jaffa that served the Goa'uld forming the Jaffa Nation and the Lucian Alliance.

* The Ori-crusade war was a war that lasted from 2006-2007 ending with the Tau'ri being victorious and with the destruction Ori and their forces withdrawing from the Milky Galaxy back to their Home Galaxy.

* The Daedalus class Battle cruisers were the Tau'ri most advanced ship in those conflicts in the early 21st century. The Most Powerful of these ships were the Odyssey. The ship is 200-225 meters length, width 90-95 meters, height/depth 70-75 meters. The ship had 12 desks and 2 F-302 bays; each held each 8 F-302 fighters for a total of 16 F-302 fighters. The ship had an Asgard Power core. The weapons systems on the ship were Mark VIII 16 missile Bays with an armory of Naquadah Enhanced Nuclear Warheads and Regular Nuclear warheads, Mark III, Mark VIII, Mark IX. The ship has 32 Railguns to gun shoot down enemy fighters and bombers. The ship Plasma beaming weapons given to them by the Asgard. The ship later had the Horizon Weapons Platform. The Odyssey had a Zero Point Module or ZPM to power its weapons, shields and a cloaking Devise to cloak the Ship.

* The Lucian/Tau'ri war was a war that lasted from 2006-2020 and ending with the Tau'ri being Victorious and gain more Influence and territory in the Galaxy. The Lucian Alliance losing having been reformed becoming the Lucian Alliance Republic. The New Lucian Alliance had designed similarly to the United states Government but instead of having over 500 People making decisions the Alliance Government was only have president along with a cabinet of advisers to help he or she lead the Alliance into the Future.

* the Tau'ri-Wraith War was a war that last from 2004-2009 ending with the Tau'ri returning to the Milky Way to stop the Wraith from culling Earth, with the return of Atlantis, and the Collapse of the Wraith Empire entering a state of unending civil War.

* F-302 fighter was 14.26 meters in length, 26.17 meters in width and 5.92 meters in height/depth. The Fighter had 4 different set of engines: Air breathing Jets, Modified aerospikes for high altitude and a rocket booster. Its weapons were a dual Railguns and modified AIM 120A air-to-air missiles and some Nuclear Warheads. The fighter can carry 4 AIM 120 air-to-air missiles and 2 nuclear warheads.

* A.S.F.H. stands for Anti-space Fighter Homing Missile a new missile designed to homing in and destroys an enemy fighter or bomber.

* The Miniature Sub-light engine was Designed and built in 2032 and Replace the Rocket Engine that the F-302 used and be regularly put into the F-303.

* The F-303 had 2 Miniature Thrusters on each main wing one on top and one on bottom to maneuver the F-303 in Space combat better. The Tau'ri let the F-303 had the Air breathing Jets to land the Fighter on a planet.

* The guns were placed similarly to the U.S. P-51 fighter machine guns.


	2. Return to Pegasus

The Return to Pegasus

the year is now 2053 and Tau'ri are about to return to the Pegasus Galaxy to help the Humans better protect themselves against the Wraith. The Tau'ri have 3 of their New Sheppard Class Carrier Cruisers with 11 new BC-304's or Daedalus class Battle cruisers for a total of 17 Daedalus class Battle cruisers under their control. The Tau'ri set up a new group of people called the Pegasus Explanation. The Leader of the Explanation being Macros William and his Military advisers Lieutenant General Steven Caldwell and U.S. Major General John Sheppard of all Galactic Planetary Air forces, Rear Admiral(Lower half) Ronald Daniels of the Taur'i Fleet, and Bridger General Isaac Marcos of the Tau'ri marines as the heads of both the Tau'ri expedition Fleet and Marines military forces with Marcos William Expedition to enter the Pegasus Galaxy to start a the very First Galactic Government in the Pegasus Galaxy since the Wraith Empire collapsed into a period of Civil War and combat the Wraith Fleet. They would help the Humans in the Pegasus Galaxy defend themselves and to teach them how to develop new ways to take care of themselves and maybe over time become more advanced; like new Agricultural Ways for most of the Human civilizations, others Like the Genii maybe get them to the Pre-highly advanced level age*.

The I.O.A.; the Tau'ri council for Galactic Matters and for their planetary problems would give Pegasus Expedition the latest Sheppard Class Carrier Cruiser: The John Sheppard named in honor of U.S. Major General John Sheppard with 2,500 Pegasus expedition members and 250 Tau'ri Marines. On the 5 New Daedalus class Battle cruisers there are 500 more Expedition Members and 50 Tau'ri marines on each of the for a Total of 5,000 Expedition members and 500 Tau'ri Troops. The Ship names: The Caldwell under the command of Admiral Isaac Marcos, The Samantha Carter under the command Captain Donna Lee, the Aleksandr under the Command of Colonel Alex Oryol, the Gang Fu under the Command of Colonel Po shifu, and the Athol under the command of Captian Danielle Wilson.

The Caldwell was named after U.S. Lieutenant General Steven Caldwell. The Samantha Carter was named after U.S. Lieutenant General Samantha Carter. The Aleksandr was named after a Russian Colonel Matthew Aleksandr. The Fu Gang was a named give to the Chinese Daedalus class Battle cruiser meaning Strong wreath. The Athol was a name given to the Irish Daedalus class Battle cruiser meaning New Ireland. The Pegasus Expedition set course on April 14, 2054 and headed to the planet New Lantean were Atlantis was at before it returned to earth. The explanation had the Atlantis Database and Galaxy map on all the Planets in the Pegasus Galaxy that they find to not go in blind. During the Trip the Tau'ri stop at the old Intergalactic Gate bridge and pick up a stargate to take to New Lantean because it don't have a stargate on it after Atlantis Left the Pegasus Galaxy. They reach New Lantean in 10.5 days and Macros Williams with Isaac Macros ordered the John Sheppard to either land on New Lantean to down off the Pegasus Expedition members to beam them down the surface to being set up a Base of operations for them to Use and to begin exploring the Pegasus Galaxy were the Atlantis explanation left off.

It took a year to build the base of operations on New Lantean. During that time the Expedition tried to contact the Coalition of Planets in Pegasus. They were able to contact them and the Coalition wanted to talk the Lanteans. The Lanteans choose MSY-305 a planet that had a stargate and that was abandon and protect place to talk. The Expedition took the Aleksandr to the planet while the Coalition of Planets took the Stargate.

The Tau'ri beamed down a conference cable along with 12 seats around the Table with their leaders Marcos William, Lieutenant General Steven Caldwell, Major General John Sheppard with 2 special ops squadrons (a Tau'ri team had 8 Marines) to protect them from any surprises by the Coalition of Planets and their allies. The Coalition was waiting for them to invite them to the meet area. Marcos saw that there 5 Coalition Members were 20 Genii troops and 2 officers guarding them.

Marcos "Hello ladies and Gentlemen of the Coalition, My name is Marcos William of the Pegasus Explanation, please have a seat." One of the Coalition members come up to grab a chair and sat down along with the other Coalition Members to sit down and said: "Thank you, my name Beata Aetius* of Betrys, this Bellona Concordia* of Abthos, Caelius Desideratus* of Filka, Estrella Donato* of Kelgis and Gloria Duilio* of the Genii. Now let's get down to business shall we."

Marcos William "Very well, this is my Military advisors: Rear Admiral (lower half) Isaac Macros of the Pegasus Expedition Defense Fleet, Bridger General Ronald Daniels commander of owner marines." Gloria Duilio" it pressure to Finally meet you, I have hear stories of the Lanteans from Atlantis fight back against the Wraith giving hope to the Humans in this galaxy, and caused the Wraith to enter a state of civil war due to the lack of food in the Galaxy." Macros William "Gloria Duilio you are the representative of the Genii correct." Gloria "Yes, that's correct." Marcos "so you are the other Military force that the Atlantis Explanation said was growing in strength over 45 years ago. I see that the Genii have become the military Muscle for the Coalition of Planets ever since the Atlantis Explanation and the City of Atlantis left the Galaxy. So tell me how many Wraith Hive Ships or Darts have the Genii Destroyed?"

Gloria Diulio "My people were able to destroy 528 Wraith Darts." She said this Confidence in her people while looked at Marcos William. Marcos William"528 Wraith Darts that's impressive for the Genii at their Level of Technology." He said while looking at Gloria with Excitement and surprise. Gloria Diulio "Thank, Marcos William, now why have you returned to this Galaxy?" She said with a commanding tone to Marcos William.

Marcos William "we're here to start a the very First Galactic Government with the Coalition of Planets in the Pegasus Galaxy since the Wraith Empire collapsed into a period of Civil War and continue to combat the Wraith Fleet. We're help the Humans in the Pegasus Galaxy defend themselves and to teach them how to develop new ways to take care of themselves and maybe over time become more advanced; like new Agricultural Ways, or for the Genii maybe get them the next level technology to make them more effective against the Wraith."

Caelius Desideratus "what does Galactic Mean and what of Government do you want us to start with you?" he said with curiously while looking a Marcos William. Marcos William "Galactic means a Galaxy or Galaxies, and the Type of we are trying to set up in this galaxy is a Free representative Government of United Planets to have a strong effective Galaxy government to stand up to the Wraith." Gloria Duilio "I see now could you explain what a Free Representative Government is, and why you're trying to force on us?" Marcos William" First we not forcing this Type of Galactic Government on you we're only trying to set up a stable Galaxy Government to have the strength to stand up to the wraith and to defend itself Wraith cullings and attacks. A free Representative Government is where like people you ladies and Gentleman are elected by the Planets people to represent them in a Government to make Major Decision for the Planet maybe possibly change its role in the Pegasus Galaxy. An election is where people on a planet cast their vote on who they represent in the Government for a Term. A term is a limited time space to serve in the Government before the Representative needs to be reelected. A reelection is were the Present representative of that Planet could serve another term in office or could be replaced with a New Representative to have new ideas to share with the government."

Bellona Concordia" Before we, on anything I would like to see you military forces in combat with the Wraith Fleet and see how effective you are against them." She said looking at Marcos and Isaac with a skeptical look on her face. The others knotted their heads in agreement with Bellona Concordia. Marcos William "very well, would you like see our ships that we have brought to Combat with the Wraith." Estrella Donato "yes, I would love to see your ships that you have brought to help us." Beata Aetius "We're all agree, we're really for transport." Admiral Isaac Macros "Marcos to Aleksandr, beam when ready." The Aleksandr beamed them to an empty cargo bay area abroad. Marcos William "Ladies and Gentleman welcome aboard the Tau'ri Ship Aleksandr. Admiral Isaac please take us back to New Lantean." He looked at Isaac and Admiral Isaac Marcos "yes sir, Captain Redding George please set course to new Lantean." Captain George "Yes, Admiral Marcos."

The Travel to New Lantean took 2 days and Dearing that time the Coalition get to know some the crew abroad the Aleksandr. They saw as they asked some people on the ship and there were 4 Tau'ri languages on the ship: Russian, Chinese, Scottish, and English. They saw that the Main Language the People of the ship speak was English but in their free time they speak their native language with their friends.

Aleksandr came out of light speed above new lantean and Macros and Isaac saw the Construction of their base of operations well underway. The Coalition saw this to from a view screen the Tau'ri set up for them see outside the ship. They saw as the Camera outside of the ship turned to view the Rest of the Tau'ri ships. Admiral Isaac to the coalition"well Council members, the 4 smaller ships you see orbiting New Lantean are BC-304's or Daedalus class Battle cruisers of the Tau'ri and the ship names are: the Caldwell under the command of myself, The Samantha Carter under the command Captain Donna Lee, the Aleksandr under the Command of Colonel Alex Oryol, the Gang Fu under the Command of Colonel Po shifu, and the Athol under the command of Captian Danielle Wilson. The big ship you see is a Tau'ri BC-305 or the Sheppard Class Carrier Cruiser named: John Sheppard under the Command of Colonel John Robert."

The coalition where improved be seeing the Tau'ri fleet and wanted to see it in action. Gloria Duilio "do you know if the Stargate on New Lantean is working, I would like to contact my people and to give you some Intel and defend a Planet that is about to be Collide for you to show us the power of your Galactic Fleet." Marcos William "let me ask my engineers if they set up a control center to activate the stargate." He got on his radio and asked his engineers if the stargate was ready to use. Macros "they said yes." Gloria Duilio "thank you, can you activate the Stargate to the Genii home world for us to talk to our people and to get some Intel for the Tau'ri to use their fleet against a Wraith Fleet." Marcos William "of course Gloria, Alan Johnson please dial the Genii Home world." Alan Johnson "yes, sir." Began to put the Genii Home world Address and the stargate began to activate. It took 5 minutes to fully activate the Stargate, the Tau'ri give the coalition members an IDC to be Identified by their needed to contact them, they walked though it to the Genii Home world.

* * *

><p>* The Pre-highly Advanced technology age is went the Tau'ri where about to use the stargate and meet high advanced alien races that would share their Technology with them.<p>

* the Name Beata Aetius means Blessed Eagle

* the Name Bellona Concordia means Fight Harmony

* the Name Caelius Desideratus means Heaven Desired

* the Name Estrella Donato means Star Given

* the Name Gloria Duilio means Glory war


	3. Battle of Edowin

The Battle of Edowin

Marcos William speaking to Rear Admiral(Lower half) Ronald Daniels saying "I want the Cardwell, the Gang Fu, the Athol, John Sheppard ready for battle. We are going to be on the Cardwell with the Coalition members watching the battle, I want to have Security teams on the importance areas on the Cardwell and I wanted 2 Security teams with the Me and the other leaders of this Explanation to guard us incase the Genii Plan to kidnap us and force the Expedition to hand over one of owner BC-304's or Daedalus class Battle cruisers." Rear Admiral (Lower half) Ronald Daniels "yes, sir."

The Genii took 3 days to gather some Intel on the Wraith. When they returned from their home world to the Tau'ri they said that the Wraith where going to culle, Edowin with a Hive Ship and 2 cruisers protecting it. The Tau'ri would take the Coalition members* and 3 Daedalus class Battle cruisers: the Cardwell, The Gang Fu and the Athol to escort their Sheppard Class Carrier Cruiser. The Tau'ri estimated it would take the wraith 2 days to get to the planet at their current course, do to their current hyper dive technology because they had the Interstellar Galactic dive but for them it would take 2.02 minutes to travel to the planet with their current intergalactic hyper dive technology. They set course to planet Edowin to protect it from a Wraith Culling.

The Tau'ri fleet coming out of light speed and began set up their fleet in defense positions above the planet to be ready went the Wraith fleet Arrives to starting culling the humans on the Planet. The Tau'ri beamed down some Troops to the planet to warn the people of the planet the Wraith are coming to cull them and to go to Tunnels or caves to not got culled by the Wraith Dart went some of them might come down and cull. The BC 304's loaded all their missiles tube with A.S.F.H. missiles (the BC-304's each had 100 A.S.F.H. missiles to reduce the number of enemy fighters their fighters faced) to down enemy Darts to reduce the amount of darts for their Fighters to destroy.

Captain George to Admiral Isaac "sir, I'm detecting several ships coming out of hyper space." Looking at the Admiral for feather orders to be given to him. Admiral Ronald "tell all ships to go to Battle stations, raise Shields, during all Railguns at the ready and fire on the Enemy Cruisers and darts went in range, launch all the fighters, load all missiles tube launchers with A.S.F.H. missiles and launch them went in range of Wraith Darts ready to take out them out enemy Darts. Tell owner Fighter groups to watch out for their cover, the A.S.F.H. missiles." Captain George "Yes, sir." He got on the broadcast speaker and told the Fleet what the Admiral told Him.

The Wraith Hive came out of Light speed scanned the Planet and the Space above it and a Fleet of New Lantean Galactic warships. The Wraith commander to his underling "launch all darts, tell the Cruisers to open fire and launch all their darts to begin culling and to engage the Lantean fleet." His underling knotted at him and put a bottom sound and Dart Pilots to launch their dart to engage the Enemy fleet and to begin culling the planet.

The Wraith fleet launched all their Darts, ¾ of the darts would engage the Tau'ri fleet while the rest would start culling the planet. 526 darts were launched from all the Wraith fleet to begin culling the planet or to engage the Tau'ri fleet. Admiral Isaac saw part of the Wraith darts down going down to the planet to start culling. He order all ships to launch 80 A.S.F.H. missiles with 20 fighters to engage and destroy the Wraith Darts trying to cull the planet.

The First wave of the Wraith darts (about 78 darts) were in range of the Tau'ri fleet's A.S.F.H. missiles. Each BC-304 launched 16 of their A.S.F.H. missiles to meet the first wave of darts, the BC-305 launched 50 of their A.S.F.H. missiles at the first wave of darts. The Darts were able to shoot about ½ the A.S.F.H. missiles and the rest hit the targeted Wraith darts, the Wraith Dart were able to shoot down 10 fighters. The First wave lost more than 34 darts, ½ their strength gone leaving less then 34 darts of the first wave. When the First wave of Darts saw that over ½ of their force was destroyed they called for reinforcements because they now were outnumbered. The Wraith fleet responded and sent the second wave (78 more Wraith darts) in to support the remains of the First wave.

The Tau'ri launched other group of A.S.F.H. missiles numbering 112 missiles at the 2nd wave now in range destroying 56 Wraith darts targeted and the rest where shot down. The 1st and 2nd waves were able to shoot down 12 more Tau'ri fighters. The Battle on the planet's surface was victory but the Tau'ri took heavy losses; they lost 10 of 20 of their fighters: 7 F-302's and the Rest F-302B's against the wraith darts trying to cull the planet.

The Wraith Commander saw his Culling Darts that were trying to cull the planet were destroyed. He ordered all his Darts along with his Cruisers to all at once to charge at the Tau'ri fleet and destroy it. Admiral Isaac saw this happen and he ordered the BC- 304 cruisers in his Fleet to launch all their A.S.F.H. missiles at the wraith Darts and to mix in some a few Mark IX nuclear warhead missiles to change course and target the Wraith cruisers. He ordered the John Sheppard to be ready to launch the remained of it A.S.F.H. missiles with at the Wraith Darts with some Naquadah enhanced nuclear warhead missiles mixed in to change course and target the Wraith fleet's main ship: the Hive ship.

The A.S.F.H. missiles destroyed about 400 Wraith dart but half of them were shoot. Their Mark IX nuclear warhead missile hit their targets and destroyed them: the Wraith Cruisers with out losing a single missile thanks to the A.S.F.H. missiles to turn the attention of the Darts into the A.S.F.H. missiles. The Naquadah enhanced nuclear warhead missiles hit other target and destroyed it: the Wraith Hive ship with a huge blast destroying anything within a 1940 meter radius and push anything outside the blast range away with great lucky their fighter pilots were about 1970 meter away but had to ride though the shock wave when the Wraith Hive ship Blast up.

The Tau'ri fleet was victorious they have won their first victory over the Wraith sense they have returned to the Pegasus Galaxy. The Tau'ri BC-304's lost more than 50% of their shield strength being this wraith attack, their were able to shoot down over 65 Wraith Darts with their Railguns went their were ships under being fired on by the Wraith Darts. They lost ½ of their fighters went they were fighting the wraith darts with support helping them (the A.S.F.H. missiles).

* * *

><p>* The Coalition Members have a security escort of 15 Genii troops and 2 officers them.<p> 


	4. The Begin of the Pegasus Federation

The Begin of the Pegasus Federation

It's now been 3 years sense the Tau'ri showed the Coalition of Planets council the strength of the Lantean fleet and that they were heard to help defend human populations from Wraith Culling and attacks. During those 3 years the Tau'ri began to revisit planets that the Atlantis explanation came in contact with and begin to set up outposts. These outposts had a Mark 12 Naquadah generator, a cloaking field generator and Tau'ri long range sensors. The long range sensors were for spotting wraith movements in a 5,000 light year diameter around planet. The Sensors helping the Tau'ri tell if the wraith were around a planet around to cull or if their fighting each other. The cloaking field generator was for cloaking the outpost so went the Wraith came by to scan the planet for life signs they would find nothing. The cloaking field extended for a 5 mile diameter around the outpost. The following is list of Planets that have Tau'ri outposts: Planet M2R-441, M34-227, M2S-445, M5S-768, Sarif Sur, Vohl, Olesia, and Antonija*.

The revisited M7G-677, according to the Atlantis explanation this planet had about 5,000 inhabits with the population nearly being all children. The planet has a ZMP powering an Electromagnetic field generator to stop short out any advanced technology. The Electromagnetic field was to protect humans on the planet from the Wraith trying to cull because if the wraith tried they Technology would short out and be useless.

When they return over 30 years* they came were with the BC-304: the Samantha Carter orbiting the Planet they saw that there are huge gasps in the Electromagnetic field and saw Wraith Weapons fires marks on the planet were the human of this planet were to be protected by the Electromagnetic field. They scanned for life forms human life signs and found about 2,500 humans living still inside the Electromagnetic field area. The Tau'ri beamed down where the Electromagnetic field generator is with the old Atlantis explanation weapons and specific equipment that where not affected by the Electromagnetic field.

They checked the people of M7G-677 and came in hostiles contact with the people on M7G-677. The Tau'ri troops were not hurt do to your Body armor suit and tried not to hurt the M7G-677 people. They captured 5 of the M7G-677 people attacking them with Rocks and bows and arrows. Captain William Jacob of the squad sent to the village revealed to their prisoners by taking off their helmets that they are from the returning expedition here to renew trust between them. The Prisoners were let go and they came back with they leaders to talk to them.

The Tau'ri Pegasus Expedition leaders: Marcos William and Isaac Marcos came though the Stargate and began to talk to the M7G-677 leaders. The M7G-677 leader's apology to Marcos and Isaac for attacking their people but they didn't know how they where. Marcos forgive them by he said that they need to go to soldiers that they attacked to apology to them as well. They did and Captain William forgives them because he knew that if he was in their position he would do the same. The Pegasus Expedition leaders explain that they would leave a team of Medical Doctors with a supply of medicinal supplies to help the M7G-677 people treat wounds and cure some the ailments that their medicine can cure. They would try to repair or replace the Electromagnetic field generator to seal up the gasps in the Field. They also said they needed some of the people of M7G-677 come with them to learn how to problems with the Electromagnetic field generator went they came up. The leader's of the People of M7G-677 agreed and would have 60 of their people to learn from the Tau'ri on how to fix problems with Electromagnetic field generators went they came up.

They checked Electromagnetic field generator and saw that the Generator was running out of power to run the field and was starting to leave bigger gasps in the field to try to save power. They estimated that the Generator had about a 2 months of power left before it run out of enough power to power the Field. They decided to replace the Electromagnetic field generator with 4 new Electromagnetic field generators of their design to put around the Planet but it would take 1 ½ months to design and build the New generators.

They brought the New Electromagnetic field Generators and team of scientists and engineers with the M7G-677 with 60 of their people now trained to install the new Generators and maintain the system of the Electromagnetic field generators. These new Generators would still be able to do what the old Electromagnetic field Generator: short out Wraith Technology and not have the planet Culled by the wraith. The Generators though did have a few changes it some. First the Generators would not enough Tau'ri technology. The generators was powered by a Mark 12 Naquadah Generator* to power the Electromagnetic field generators across the planet's surface and now had enough power to power the Electromagnetic field Generators for years to come.

They coalition members meet 3 times once each year with the Tau'ri to talk. The First time had been a year after the Tau'ri shown their Fleet in Defense of Edowin. In these meeting the Genii had a surprise for the Tau'ri but they saw it coming. The following is what happened during that "surprise" meeting.

Gloria Duilio "when you defend Edowin with you fleet it was improve for the New Lanteans and your fleet, now give us one of your BC-304's cruisers with fighters to fight the wraith more efficiently." She Says to Pegasus leaders while the holding a gun at them with all the other Genii Soldiers doing the same. Marcos William "we expected as much from the Genii, I here a thought we would become friends. Admiral Isaac beam down the Genii Soldiers to the Brig without their weapons." He says while his Security teams held their plasma guns at the Genii soldiers. The Genii started to shoot in the shoot but the expedition Leaders were able to fall to the ground and take cover while their Security teams deal with the Genii troops long enough to be beamed to the Brig without their weapons. The Genii were able to hit 6 Tau'ri security members, but they were protected by the New Body suit Armor.

After the Tau'ri beamed the Genii soldiers to the Brig, they now took talk to the Coalition members without guns pointed at them. Marcos William "now where we, ah yes we were able to talk about forming a Galactic Federation in the Pegasus Galaxy. Please follow me this way." They walked to the Cardwell conference room to begin talks. "Please have a seat do you care of anything to drink." He said while pointed at the center of the Conference table were some glasses were with a picture of water. Beata Aetius "no thank you." Estrella Donato "yes please, Marcos." Caelius Desideratus "I would like some water Marcos please." Bellona Concordia "I to Macros would like some water." Gloria Duilio "none for me Macros, thank you." Marcos took some glasses and poured some water and hand it the Coalition Members.

Marcos "Now lets begin shall we. You all seen the battle with the Wraith Fleet and know that we are here to help you defend against the wraith Factions." Beata Aetius "what are you proposing Marcos?" Marcos "that we all need to let go of owner differences and opinions about each and start setting a Galactic Federation to united all the People in the Pegasus Galaxy. we need to all up resources to support this Galactic Federation to have enough supplies to fight a long term war with the Wraith, with Galactic Warships, Fighters, and Well trained ground troops to repel Wraith troops went their land some of their troops to in force fear into the planets population. When the Wraith Civil war is over and went they turn their attention to the Galactic Federation and that the Federation is able stand up strong against the New Wraith Empire after their war is over." Gloria Duilio" what will the Genii give in return if they join this so called Federation you set it up." Marcos "we will share with new Weapons and Computer Systems to better defend your home world better from Wraith Darts if you promise not to try to conquer other worlds with the new Weapons we might share with."

Caelius Desideratus "what the rest of the Galaxy will you just let the Wraith cull them while they have no meets to resist the Wraith culling their planet?" Marcos " owner small fleet will due what it can to protect the planet that are being culled by the Wraith by doing regular patrols around the Galaxy trying to save as people as possible. When the Federation builds more BC-304 cruisers and BC-305 Carrier Cruisers the Federation would be able to Patrol more of the Pegasus Galaxy to protect more worlds far Wraith Culling."

Estrella Donato "that sounds good set lets start setting up this Galactic Federation." The others shook their heads agree and they began to work with the Tau'ri to set a strong Galactic Federation in Pegasus. The Tau'ri were about to get a copy of the U.S. constitution to use as a Basic foundation for the Galactic Federation be change it a little bit. The Tau'ri and Coalition of Planets decided to name this New Galactic Federation: The Pegasus Galactic Federation or the P.G.F. The Foundation would have a head Galactic Council to make the quick decision for the Galaxy. The Galactic Council would have 21 Council members: 4 Representative leaders of the Tau'ri Expedition, 4 Representative leaders of the Genii. 4 representatives of the voting Planet in the Galactic Senator, 2 financial representatives to representative the Financial area of the Federation to make share they Federation was not going bankrupt. The rest of the Council would be the Military representatives to represent the Military force in the Galaxy. The Federation would have 1 Senator in the Galactic House Senate of the Planets under the Pegasus Federation protection both former Coalition of Planets and Tau'ri Galactic Fleet and Explanation.

Admiral Isaac of the Tau'ri took the Cardwell and the John Sheppard back to New Lantean back left the Gang Fu and the Athol to guard the planet and from went the wraith return and to use their Beam weapons take out any wraith Hive ships. The Cardwell and John Sheppard return to New Lantean to reorganize their fighters in the capital ships and to begin scanning planets for materials to build their BC-304's and BC-305's.

The Searching of Resources

The P.G.F.* was scanned planet for the following materials: Iron ore to turn into Steel, Trinium, Naquadah, Gold, and Diamonds. The Iron ore would be turn into steel to create Plasma Pistols and rifles to fight the Wraith if they landed on a planet. The steel would also go long with Trinium and Naquadah for constructing their Galactic Warships. Naquadah to power their Galactic Warships and to reinforce the hulls for the Federation to use to begin building BC- 304's, BC-305's, F-302's and F-302B's to fight the Wraith Fleet of their ships. The materials Gold and Diamonds needed to find found and mined to use a solid backing for the Federation's Galaxy money system.

The Federation checked its resources to see if they presently had any planets that any of the Following materials to build Galactic Warships and fighters to fight the Wraith Fleet. The find some of the Atlantis explanation planet that they made contact with had some High deposits* of Iron ore like: M7G-677, M65-PL8, M34-227, M2S-181, M1R-992, and M1K-177 just to list a few planets but they find a lot more across the Pegasus Galaxy.

They found some Medium deposits amounts of Naquadah on some planets the Atlantis Explanation came in Contact. The Wraith didn't use Naquadah but they knew what it was but didn't use it due to their organic ships having their own grown into them and they thought the Human's in the Galaxy don't what to do with it saw that ignored it. The list of the Following planets that have Naqauadah deposits: M34-227, M2S-445, M2R-441, Olesia and M5S-768, P1X-526, P9K-231, M2P-336, and P5G-757 as a few but there are a lot planets across the Pegasus Galaxy that have Naquadah deposits.

Some of these planets were the Tau'ri outposts to spot wraith movements in their scanning area. They set up other cloaking field generators on the planet to cloak the building sites of their Naquauada refineries. They would need to shutdown the Refineries went the Wraith a Close by about a day away from the planet to let the Refineries cool down so that they don't shown up on wraith scanner for an area with high energy reading to cause the wraith to investigate the Planet for the Energy readings. These remaining planets that needed to set up multiple cloak generators at the construction sites on were they were building the Naquadah Refineries on the planet.

The P.G.F.* found some very large to medium deposit amounts of Trinium on some of the Planets under P.G.F. protection. The Wraith knew what Trinium was but again they didn't use Trinium because that had no used for it due to the organic ships having been grown them their own materials. They thought that the humans in the Pegasus Galaxy would know how to use Trinium, so they ignored the Material. The list the following planets that have very large deposits of Trinium: New Lantean, M1R-992, M2S-181, M3P-985, M7R-656, Manaria, Olesia just to list a few but they find a lot more planets across the Pegasus Galaxy with Deposits of Trinium.

The P.G.F. found some small to medium deposit amounts of Gold on all the Planets under P.G.F. protection. The Tau'ri told the P.G.F. that gold is a valuable material and could be used as the solid money to support the value of the P.G.F. other forms of the money system. The following is a list of a few planets that have small to medium deposit amounts of Gold on them: M2S-181, M5W-852, M9D-459, P3L-723, and M6Y-156 but they find a lot more planets across the Pegasus Galaxy with Deposits of Gold.

The P.G.F. found some small to medium deposit amounts of Diamonds and some of the Planets under P.G.F. protection. The Tau'ri told the P.G.F. that diamonds are a valuable material and could be used as the solid money to support the value of the P.G.F. other forms of the money system. The list the following planets that have some small to medium amounts deposits of diamonds: New Athos, M6R-867, Sarif Sur, M7G-677, M8Y-538, P9W-521, M1R-963, and P2I-586 but they find a lot more planets across the Pegasus Galaxy with Deposits of Diamonds.

* * *

><p>* formerly name Ford's planet be was renamed<p>

* When Atlantis left the Pegasus galaxy to save earth from a Wraith Super- hive ship and returned home to earth.

* A Mark 12 Naquadah Generator is the most advance Power Generator that the Tau'ri used. The Generator was about as power a ZMP and could power Ancient technology that needed a ZMP to operation.

* The P.G.F. stands for Pegasus Galactic Federation

* there are 3 levels at which the federation measure resource: a Small deposit from a few 100 lbs to 9 tons, a medium Deposit from about 9 tons to 20 tons, a high deposit about over 20 tons.

* The P.G.F. stands for Pegasus Galactic Federation


	5. the Military Academies and new units

The Military Academies and the New units

Now with the establishment of the P.G.F. the P.G.F. began to set up Military training base Academies with Cloaking field Generators on un-inhabitable planets to not be discovered by the Wraith and to start recruit small numbers of people from the various planets under the protection of the P.G.F. to become pilots, soldiers, Teachers, Engineers, workers, Doctors, medics, and crew members of the Pegasus soon to come Pegasus Galactic Fleet to fight the wraith or to become troops to fight the wraith. the P.G.F. Designed and were ready to build the very first Pegasus Galactic Shipyard* in over 10,000 years on Antonija* with a Cloaking field Generator to cloak the Galactic Shipyard to not be discovered by the Wraith and it destroyed. The P.G.F. would build a space fighter production factories on a few planets to begin mass producing F-302's and F-302B's to supply all their Capital ships with fighters fight the Wraith Darts. The Following is List of a Few planets that have P.G.F. Military training Bases Academy: New Lantean, M2S-445, M5S-768, Olesia, Sarif Sur, Vohl, and Antonija.

It took over 10 years (The years is now 2066) to build various Pegasus Academies and P.G.F. Military Instillations. During the Pegasus Expedition got word from keeping contact with Earth that their Milky Way Galaxy have decommissioned most of the BC-304 and replaced with the newest class of Galactic a New Galactic Ship class called the Ellis Class Battleship carrier cruiser or BC- 304B Cruiser and were given 2 BC-304B cruisers. They Pegasus Expedition decided eventually replace their BC-304 with their newer class BC-304B.

along this that time the P.G.F. fleet destroyed 10 Wraith hives and 10 wraith cruisers with their beam weapons and Missile systems in parroting of sections that were being cullied by only one hive ship, if a planet was being culled by more one Hive ships with their escort cruisers they are forced to retreat. The wraith tried to cull the planet M7G-677 with a single Wraith Hive ship but was destroyed by the BC-304: Samantha Carter escorting in that section space in Pegasus, and thanks to the new Electromagnetic field generator that short out any Wraith darts came to the Field and crash landed. The wraith again tried to cull the planet Edowin with 2 Wraith Hive Ships with theirs escort Cruisers but their forces were destroyed by the BC-304's: the Aleksandr and the Athol using their beam weapons and Nuclear missiles went they teamed up to take out the Wraith Forces went their tried to cull Edowin. Their ship the BC- 305: The John Sheppard however remained at New Lantean with the Chang Fu bring one of every changing Protective Escorts* to wait for Replace F-302's, F-302B's and new pilots to fly them.

Tau'ri representative Macros Williams promoted the following representatives: Rear Admiral (Lower half) Ronald Daniels to the Rank of Rear Admiral (upper half) and Bridger General Isaac Marcos to the rank of Major General. He promoted Lieutenant General Steven Cardwell to the Rank of General to better control over the coming Galactic Planetary air forces. General Steven Cardwell promoted Major General John Sheppard to the Rank Lieutenant General to help him have better control over the calling Galactic Planetary forces. New Promoted Rear Admiral(Lower half) Ronald Daniels promoted Captain Redding George was promoted to Rear Admiral (lower half) to help Rear admiral (upper half) Ronald Daniels having a chain of command to leading the soon to come Pegasus fleet and army to fight the wraith.

On New Lantean the P.G.F. set up a Military training Base Academy, 2 Space fighter production factories, a few cloaking field generators, and a few shield generators powered by Mark 12 Naquadah generators. The Cloak generators were to cloak the Military base Training Academy and factories from being detected by the Wraith.

If however they were and the wraith decided to landed troops and search for their: Military training Base Academy, 2 Space fighter production factories and few cloaking field generators and destroy them, the shield Generators would activate a shield to shield their facilities from Wraith Capitals fire and dart attacks. It took 5 years of the 10 years to build both space fighter production factories. The P.G.F. would use the Base to begin Training Pegasus humans to become soldiers or Pilots to fight the wraith.

The Planet M2S-445 is where the Former Michael Kenmore compound was to make his Wraith/human hybrids. The planet become abandoned for over 30 years before the P.G.F. set up a Military training Base Academy and 2 Space fighter production factories, a few cloaking field generators, and a few shield generators powered by Mark 12 Naquadah generators. The Cloak generators were to cloak the Military base Training Academy and factories from being detected by the Wraith. If however they were and the wraith decided to landed troops and search for their: Military training Base Academy, 2 Space fighter production factories and few cloaking field generators and destroy them, then the shield Generators would activate a shield to shield their facilities from Wraith Capitals fire and dart attacks. It took 5 years of the 10 years to build both space fighter production factories. The P.G.F.* would use the Base to training the Pegasus humans to become soldiers or Pilots to fight the Wraith.

The Planet M5S-768 a formerly inhabitable planet but the planets' inhabits were killed during the Asuran-Wraith war. The Planet is now re-inhabit by P.G.F. and serves as military base Academy with a cloaking field generator to cloak the Military base Training Academy from being detected by the Wraith. If however they were and the wraith decided to landed troops and search for their: Military training Base Academy, 2 Space fighter production factories and few cloaking field generators and destroy them, the shield Generators would activate a shield to shield their facilities from Wraith Capitals fire and dart attacks. however they were and the wraith decided to landed troops and search for their: Military training Base Academy, 2 Space fighter production factories and few cloaking field generators and destroy them, the shield Generator would activate a shield to shield their facilities from Wraith Capitals fire and dart attacks. The Military base is under the control of both the Tau'ri and Genii having a combine military base on the Planet to train the humans in the Pegasus Galactic Federation to become soldiers or Pilots to fight the Wraith.

The Planet Olesia is formerly an advanced civilization lived on the planet until the Wraith come and began cull them due to the Olesian people breaking their deal with them, sense than the Planet has been presumed Un-inhabited. The P.G.F. returned to Olesia and set up another Military Academy and a pair of space fighter production factories, a few cloaking field generators, and a few shield generators powered by Mark 12 Naquadah generators. The Cloaking generators were to cloak the Military base Training Academy and factories from being detected by the Wraith. If however they were and the wraith decided to landed troops and search for their: Military training Base Academy, 2 Space fighter production factories and few cloaking field generators and destroy them., the shield Generators would activate a shield to shield their facilities from Wraith Capitals fire and dart attacks. It took 5 years of the 10 years to build the space fighter production factories. The P.G.F. now had another Military base Training Academy in the Pegasus Galaxy under the Tau'ri control.

The Planet Sarif Sur is un-inhabited planet formerly a Sateda outpost. The P.G.F. set up a Military Training base Academy with a cloaking field generator to cloak the Military base Training Academy from being detected by the Wraith. The P.G.F. would use the Base to begin Training Pegasus humans to become soldiers or Pilots to fight the wraith.

The Planet Vohl is formerly abandoned Planet, but now is a P.G.F. Military Training base Academy, a cloaking field generator, and a shield generator powered by Mark 12 Naquadah generators. The cloaking generators were to cloak the Military base Training Academy from being detected by the Wraith. The P.G.F. would use the Base to Training Pegasus humans to become soldiers or Pilots to fight the wraith.

Antonija is a formerly abandoned Planet, a P.G.F.* Military Training base Academy, a few cloaking field generators, and a few shield generators powered by Mark 12 Naquadah generators. The Cloaking generators were to cloak the Military base Training Academy, their Galactic Shipyard, and a set of space fighter production factories from being detected by the Wraith. If however they were and the wraith decided to landed troops and search for their: Military training Base Academy, 2 Space fighter production factories and few cloaking field generators and destroy them, the shield Generators would activate a shield to shield their facilities from Wraith Capitals fire and dart attacks. The Construction of their Galactic Shipyard took 5 of the 10 years to build and was ready to begin building the Pegasus Galactic Fleet. The P.G.F. would use the Base to Training Pegasus humans to become soldiers or Pilots, and for their Galactic shipyard to begin build the Pegasus Galactic Fleet to fight the wraith.

The P.G.F. Recruited the following numbers of people from a few of the following planets: M4S-587 250 people volunteered to sign up to go with the P.G.F. to have a change to strike back at the Wraith, M4F-788 100 people volunteered, M1K-177 400 people volunteered, M1R-992 75 people volunteered, and M2S-181 185 people volunteered. The rest of the Planets under the P.G.F. protection* give 25 to 600 people that volunteered. The P.G.F. recruited over 15,600 people that volunteered to begin their training at the Military training base Academies to become pilots, soldiers, teachers, engineers, workers, doctors, medics, and Crew members for their Pegasus Galactic Fleet.

In the 5 years sense the Pegasus Galactic Shipyard has happen operational they build 3 BC-304B's ready for action and 3 more under construction. They build 2 new BC-305 carrier cruisers ready for action with 1 under construction. The names of these new BC-304 cruisers were: the Beckett, The O'Neill, The Daniel Jackson, and The Athos.

The Beckett was name in the Honor of Dr. Carson Beckett*of the Atlantis Expedition, the O'Neill in the honor of Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill, The Daniel Jackson in the Honor of Dr. Daniel Jackson, and the Athos in the Honor the First planet the Atlantis Expedition visited.

The finished BC-305's Carrier cruisers were named: the Teyla Emmagan, and The Ronon Dex. The Telya Emmagan was named in the Honor of Teyla Emmagan. The Ronon Dex's named in the Honor of Ronon Dex's. They both were from the Atlantis expedition and being their first allies in the Pegasus Galaxy. The BC-305 under construct will be named: The McKay in the Honor of Dr Rodney McKay of the Atlantis Expedition.

The space fighter production factories produced 1,440 F-302's and 1,260 F-302B's ready to fight the Wraith sense the P.G.F. Space fighter production factories began to product F-302's and F-302B's sense their active 5 years ago. The P.G.F. Placed 180 F-302's and 158 F-302B's for a total of 338 fighters mixed in together about their Galactic Warships*. The Remain fighters were placed at the P.G.F. military Training Base Academies to protect them from Wraith Darts if the Wraith were somehow able to detect the Cloaking field and knew that something was there. The Following Bases had the following number of Fighters: New Lantean 164 F-302's and 143 F-302B, M2S-445 164 F-302's and 143 F-302B'S, Olesia 164 F-302's and 143 F-302B's, M5S-768 164 F-302's and 143 F-302B's, and Sarif Sur 164 F-302's and 143 F-302B's.

The P.G.F. military Training Base Academies training the following 5,400 fighter pilots to pilot the F-302's and F-302B's, 5,000 P.G.F. troops to fight the Wraith on the Ground, 500 engineers, 1,000 workers to build more Pegasus Fleet Ships and the P.G.F.* bases across the Galaxy. 1000 Doctors to treat injured people from planets, or P.G.F. Troops, fighter pilots, or Crew members aboard the Pegasus Fleet ships. The Military Base Training academies trained 2,800 Pegasus Fleet crew members to run the Pegasus Fleet ships. 775 medics to treat P.G.F. Troops, fighter pilots, or Crew members that are injured in battle and 775 teachers to teach the Pegasus people how to read and write.

* * *

><p>* After the Galactic Shipyard is finish it would follow the Assembly line to construct Galactic Ships faster, when they build other Galactic Shipyards that would do the same.<p>

* Formerly Lieutenant Ford's planet, the P.G.F. renames the planet Antonija.

* Each month each one of the BC-304's which places as a protective escort for the BC-305, and to give their shields time to recover their full strength and to resupply.

* The P.G.F. stands for Pegasus Galactic Federation

* The P.G.F. stands for Pegasus Galactic Federation

* the P.G.F. had over 50 planets under their protection

* Dr. Carson Beckett died in 2007 at age 45 in an Explosion, but back was clone by Michael Kenmore.

* The O'Neill had 8 F-302's and 7 F-302B's fighters to defend the Ship from enemy fighters.

* The P.G.F. stands for Pegasus Galactic Federation


	6. the Wraith counter attack

The Wraith Counter Attack

The year is 2067 and the Pegasus Fleet is doing well against the Wraith. the Fleet Destroyed 5 more Wraith hive ships, 7 wraith cruisers and over 2296 wraith darts with their Patrols around the Galaxy to defend planets from wraith Cullings. The Wraith factions* are not doing to well sense they are begin to see more and more of the Lantean fleet Patrolling around defend most of the planet in the Pegasus Galaxy from their Culling. Their Civil War is intensified due to the constant Patrolling of the Lantean Fleet and the number of Cullings to feed them dropped 65%.

One of the strongest Wraith factions that had 10 Wraith Hives, 15 cruisers with over 4,800 Darts decided to set a trap of the Lantean fleet. The Primary Queen of this Faction decided to put an end to the Lantean threat and any other Spices that would try to challenge the superior Wraith Factions of the Pegasus Galaxy. She deliberately leaking out to the Lantean's that the Wraith was going to cull a planet near one of the BC-304B's patrolling area with a single Hive ship and 2 wraith cruisers. The BC-304B that was patrolling that area was: the Athos under the Command of Captain Agthe Nikomedes.

The P.G.F. got the word and decided to send the Athos and the John Sheppard to M1L-310 where the Wraith was going to cull. Commander Elizabeth Jessie "Captain we're coming out hyper space." Captain Agthe "Raise shields, Go to battle stations, being all Railguns to the Ready, prepare to launch all F-302's and F-302B's went we drop out of Hyper Space, loading all missile tubes with TNT Homing Missiles, tell the John Sheppard to do the Same." Commander Elizabeth "Yes, Captain." They next hyper space and saw something unexpected there were 10 Wraith Hive Ship, 15 Wraith Cruisers with over 4,800 Darts above the Planet ready to attack. The Primary Queen "open fire, destroy them leave none left." Her fleet commander on her ship knotted and opened a channel to the Rest of the Fleet "all ships open fire, leave nothing left." The Wraith Fleet and Lantean fleet had a Massive battle and ended with the Lantean Fleet destroyed.

Before the atlantean Fleet was destroyed they were able to sent a message to the Samantha Carter to not let the wraith track the Signal to one of their Outposts or to New Lantean saying "this captain Agthe Nikomedes of the Athos, the Wraith set a trap that had 10 Hive ships, 15 cruisers with over 4,800 darts, we are able to retreat our hyper dives have been disable. Send Message to New Lantean that the Athos and John Sheppard will destroy as any wraith ships as possible but are unable to return." the Samantha Carter sent the Message to New Lantean the P.G.F. capital planet. The P.G.F.* were shocked they have lost 2 of their ships a BC-304 and BC-305 with 400 crew members with over 88 fighters. They new that this was the first sign that the Wraith are starting to take the offense against their patrols while their in a state of Civil War.

The Lantean fleet above M1L-310 was able to destroy a 2 wraith Hive ships and 3 cruisers with over 500 Darts before they were by the Superior Forces of the Wraith had destroyed them. The Primary Queen was impressed after the Lantean was destroyed. She decided to keep her faction fleet together and take it a begin hurting down the Lantean Patrols and destroy them while trying to avoid other Wraith Factions that would try to attack them.

Within a Few months the Wraith Faction destroyed 2 BC-304 B's and a BC-307 with all their fighters and bombers protection. They attacked Galactic Patrol Grid sections 52, 64, and 46 all Pegasus Federation patrol areas. They Wraith faction lost only a single hive ship, and 2 Wraith cruisers with over 450 Wraith Darts. The Pegasus Federation need to due something to stop the destruction of their Galactic Patrols from this Wraith Faction seeking to destroy them and secure protect of Wraith Feed areas continually under attack by the Pegasus Federation Galactic Patrols.

* * *

><p>* There are 12 Wraith Factions with over 45 Wraith Hive ships, 100 Wraith Cruisers, and over 24,000 darts. Each Wraith function had between 4 Hive ships, 7 escort cruisers with over 2000 wraith darts to 10 Wraith hive ships, 15 cruisers with over 4,805 wraith Darts.<p>

* The P.G.F. stands for Pegasus Galactic Federation


	7. New Galactic Ships

New Galactic Ships

The P.G.F. fleet began to see a Wraith chase after their Patrols and is trying to destroy them. The Fleet fell back to their Galactic Shipyard to land and use the Cloaking Field to hide from the Wraith Fleet hurting them. The Wraith fleet came by Antonija and scanned the planet and space around it to find them but didn't thanks to the cloaking field generators. The P.G.F. decided to stop do patrols for a while to gather more strength to eliminate this Wraith Faction hurting them.

The P.G.F. knew that if their Fleet was to survive they would need to build more BC-305's to combat the superior numbers of Wraith Darts coming from the Wraith Hives. They ordered the building of 3 more Galactic Shipyards to be built: one at M34-227, M5S-768 and at M2S-445 with a few more cloaking field Generators to cloak the construction site while they being build and went their finished. The P.G.F. ordered as soon as the construction of the Galactic Shipyards at M34-227, M5S-768 and M2S-445 was finish to Construction of 10 BC-305's carrier cruisers and as many BC-304B's to be built as fast as possible to combat this Wraith faction hurt them.

However their change the hyper dive of these new BC-305's and BC-304's that are being constructed. Instead of just having an Intergalactic Hyper dive in their ship to Travel to another galaxy in 10.5 days, they would also put in an Interstellar Hyper dive that they learn how to design and build from the Atlantis database to travel in the Pegasus Slower. The Intergalactic Hyper dive that the Tau'ri brought could travel across the Pegasus in about 52 minutes which for the Pegasus galaxy being a dwarf galaxy that was super fast. This Interstellar could make a ship travel across the Pegasus Galaxy in 210 days that was much better. The P.G.F. council agreed that they would not use the Intergalactic Dive for traveling across the Pegasus galaxy except for sent reinforcement to a Pegasus Galactic ship faster. They would use the Interstellar Hyper dive to travel around the Pegasus Galaxy.

The year is 2071 and the Galactic Shipyards and completed and they are now begin Construction the 10 BC-305's carrier cruisers ordered and to construct as many BC-304B's as possible. The P.G.F. engineers designed 2 new ships that could be built to combat the Wraith more effectively; the Ships were named the Pegasus class carriers: the BC-306 or the Elizabeth Weir Light carrier Cruiser class named after Elizabeth Weir the Former leader of the Atlantis Expedition, the BC-307 or the Ladon Radim Heavy Carrier Cruiser class named in honor of Ladon Radim (died at the age of 90 in 2051) the leader of the Genii.

The BC-306 was designed similarly to the BC-304 class but with a few differences. First the ship was twice as big in length to the BC-304's 400 meters in length, 310 meters* in width, height/ depth 140 meters. The ship has the same type of engines systems as the New BC-304's Pegasus Design*. the armaments of the BC-306 were 64 Railguns, 2 Beaming weapons to combat enemy ships, 32 missile Tube launchers with same type of Missiles the BC-304's had and addition of 200 A.S.F.H. missiles, and 30 Lantean Fighters in both the F-302 bay's.

The number of crew need to run a BC-306 is 425 crew members and could 1,000 passengers to other Planets or even to other Galaxies. The fighter bays of the BC-306 were twice as big as the ones of the BC-304's and could carry twice as many fighters. The P.G.F. Engineers estimate that if one of these BC-306's were going to be built it would take 2 years just to construct one if they only focus on producing this class but the workers would focus construct the other Galactic Ships if not it would 7 years. The P.G.F. ordered the Building of 5 BC-306 Carrier Cruisers to be constructed and ready to fight the Wraith Fleet.

The BC-307 was designed to the BC-306's plans but there were a few differences to it. First the ship would be ½ times bigger than the BC-305's carrier cruisers in length and in height/depth. The ship would be 1,500 meters in length, width 450 meters and 525 meters in height/ depth, the BC-307 is 1/4 the size of a Wraith Hive Ship. The ship has the same type of engine systems as the BC-304B's. the armaments of the BC-307 were 240 Railguns, 6 Beaming Weapons 2 More than the BC-304 class to combat Enemy ships, 120 missile Tube launchers with same type of Missiles the BC-304's had and addition of 750 A.S.F.H. missiles, 169 Lantean fighters in both the F-302 bay's.

The ship has an additional Fighter bay than the BC-305's have; the fighter Bay was placed on top of the main frame just above the main Bridge. The number of crew need to run a BC-307 is 1,500 crew members, and could 3,750 passengers to other Planets or even other Galaxies. The P.G.F. Engineers estimate that if one of these BC-307's were going to be built it would take 3 years and 9 months just to construct one while the workers focused on building the other Galactic at once if they only focus on producing this class if not it would take 7 ½ years. The P.G.F. ordered the Building of 5 BC-307 carrier cruisers to be Constructed and ready to fight the Wraith fleet.

In 2 new Class types of Pegasus Fleet ordered into construction the P.G.F. divided their Galactic Shipyards into building one of a single class Pegasus Galactic Ships, like at M34-227 that shipyard would from now on just focus of building as many BC-304's as possible. The Galactic Shipyards were able to construct and launch a BC-304 2 years instead of 3 ½ years, a BC-305 in 2 ½ years instead of 5 years, a BC-306 in 2 years instead of 7 years and a BC-307 in 3 years and 9 mouths instead of 7 ½ years.

The Date is now November 18, 2078 and the P.G.F. finished Constructing: 2 BC-307's, 6 BC 306's, 3 BC-305's and 6 BC-304's in 7 ½ years for a Total of 27 Galactic ships in the P.G.F. fleet. The List of the Total number of ships build by the Class: 14 BC-304's (1 BC-304 was destroyed at M1L-310), 5 BC-305's, 6 BC-306's and 2 BC-307's. During that time the P.G.F. decided that their Galactic fleet; instead of being spilt up into single ship going on patrol they in pairs and to avoid the Primary's Fleet Function that was hurting them. Their Galactic Fleet was able to destroy 5 Wraith hive ships, 8 Cruisers with over 2,446 darts and didn't get attacked by the Primary's Fleet.

Their Fighter Production Factories build 2,160 more F-302's and 1,890 F-302B's to fight against the Wraith Darts. They loaded their newest Capital ships with their needed fighters to combat the wraith darts of their Hive ships and Cruisers. They place the rest of the fighters on the Following planets: Planet Huff, M2R-441, New Lantean, M1R-992, and M1K-177 to protect them from Wraith Attacks.

The P.G.F. Military Training base Academies were able to recruit and train over 20,000 Pegasus People: 9,750 crew Members to run the New Pegasus Galactic Fleet ships. 750 Engineers to design new Galactic Ships or to help People that have been culled rebuild faster. 250 Teachers to teach the Pegasus people how to read and write. 500 doctors to treat injured people from planets, or P.G.F. Troops, fighter pilots, or Crew members aboard the Pegasus Fleet ships; 250 medics to treat P.G.F. Troops, fighter pilots, or Crew members that are injured in battle; 1,500 workers to build more Pegasus Fleet Ships and the P.G.F.* bases across the Galaxy; 5,940 fighter pilots to pilot the F-302's and F-302B's. The Rest of the Recruits becoming P.G.F soldiers to fight the Wraith on the Ground.

* * *

><p>* The 310 meters were for the hanger being extended 1 more hanger length longer and one hanger wider which means it came to the bow in the length of the ship.<p>

* the BC-304 Pegasus design was exactly like the BC-304's from the Milky way be this now Had 2 types of Hyper Dives: the Intergalactic hyper dive and the Interstellar hyper dive

* The P.G.F. stands for Pegasus Galactic Federation


	8. the battle of New Lantean

The Battle of New Lantean

As the Primary's fleet continues to hurting the Pegasus fleet, the Primary Queen was getting impatient and frustrated on not finding the Pegasus fleet. She decided to send some of her Wraith worshippers into the Lantean Operation and find were their hiding and destroy them. The wraith worshipper would act like people that wanted to fight the wraith so that the Alanteans would recruit them and sent them to a few of their military Training academies them went their training was complete they would want to go with a lantean Team to an planet that was trying to rebuild after being culled and that had a wraith Transponder device for them to sent word to the Primary queen that they have the Location of the Pegasus fleet and their Bases.

It was successful and queen was able to get the location of one of the Pegasus fleet bases: New Lantean, from her Spy in the P.G.F. she got from her spy that the P.G.F. had 3 BC-304's, 2 BC-305's and a BC-306 with their defenses and number of Enemy fighters guarding the Planet from any surprise attacks. The Primary Queen was able to get other Faction to join her sense she killed their Primary Queen in the faction by destroying her wraith Hive over a Feed ground Planet. This Faction had 6 Wraith Hive ships, 11 Cruisers along with over 3000 Wraith darts. She assemble her Fleet of 14 wraith Hive ships, 26 cruisers with over 7,162 Wraith darts and set course for New Lantean.

The P.G.F. outpost at M2R-441 spotted a Massive Wraith Fleet headed for New Lantean. The outpost contacted New Lantean to say that a Massive Wraith fleet was headed for them. The P.G.F. asked how long they have until the Wraith fleet arrives and New Lantean. the Outpost Commanding officer "New Lantean as 12 hours before the Wraith arrives above New Lantean." the P.G.F. know that the Wraith have a spy in the P.G.F. giving information to the Wraith.

The P.G.F. ordered all of their Fleet to arrive and New Lantean as soon as possible to help defend New Lantean from this Wraith Counter Attack. The Pegasus Fleet estimated that it would take the rest of their close ships 12:30 hours to reach New Lantean with their Interstellar hyper Dive. During that time the P.G.F. would took for the wraith worshiper that was posing as one of the P.G.F. Fleet members. They found the Spy and his name is Proditor Custos and he's on the New Lantean base's mess hall eating a meal and arrested him. The last thing he said was "I have sabotage the shield generators powered by Mark 12 Naquadah generators to not let you raise a shield against my queen. The Wraith will rule the Pegasus galaxy and no one will oppose them special you: the Tau'ri and this so called Pegasus Federation will be destroyed it's only a matter of time."

The Wraith fleet Commander to Primary Queen "My Queen we're coming out of hyper space." The Primary Queen "Contact all ships to launch all darts to attack the Lantean fleet and begin landed warriors to begin searching for the New Lantean military Training Base Academy; Commander tells all ships to fire at will when the Lantean fleet is in Range of firing." The wraith fleet commander knotted and contacted the rest of the Fleet and they began launch all darts to attack the Lantean fleet and begin landed warriors to begin searching for the New Lantean military Training Base Academy; Commander tells all ships to fire at will when the Lantean fleet is in Range of firing. Both Fleets had a massive battle for 30 minutes before the rest of the Pegasus Fleet arrived.

During that time the BC-304B's guarding New Lantean were able to destroy a Wraith Hive ship and 2 cruisers with their Beam weapons and Nuclear Warhead missiles. Their Rail guns defenses were able to destroy 75 Wraith Darts circling around the ship. Their A.S.F.H. missiles were able to destroy 60 Darts with. They lost a BC-304B doing to combine fire power of 5 wraith Hive ships and 5 cruisers focus on them with the others shields drained below to 25%. They lost all their fighters but the fighters were able to destroy 108 Wraith Darts.

Their BC-305's were able destroy 2 Wraith Hive ships, 2 cruisers with their beaming weapons and Naquadah-enhanced Nuclear heads missiles mixed with in the A.S.F.H. missiles. Their A.S.F.H. missiles were able to 180 Wraith Darts but the rest of them were shot down by the Superior numbers of Wraith Darts. Their Railgun defenses of the ships were able to destroy 30 Darts circling the ships. Their shields are below 50% and still taking heavy fire from the 6 wraith hive ships and 9 cruisers. Their fighters were able to Destroy 288 Wraith Darts but they lost over 85% of their Fighters due to the Superior numbers of the wraith darts.

Their BC-306 was able to a destroy Wraith Hive ship and 2 cruisers with their beaming weapons and Nuclear warhead missiles mixed in their A.S.F.H. missiles. Their A.S.F.H. missiles were able to 50 Wraith Darts but the rest of them were shot down by the Superior numbers of Wraith Darts. Their Railgun defenses of the ships were able to destroy 50 Darts circling the ships. Their shields are below 75% and still taking heavy fire from the 2 wraith hive ships and 5 cruisers. Their fighters were able to 64 wraith darts with they lost 85% of their fighters due to the number of superior wraith darts.

The New Lantean Base was able to fire over 500 A.S.F.H. missiles at the Wraith Fleets darts of the Wraith fleet orbiting around the Planet but most were Destroyed the other superior Numbers of the darts. Before the Base could fire they had to de-cloak to fire their A.S.F.H. missiles which make their base visible to the Wraith to start bombard the base from orbit. The Wraith fleet saw this and started to fire from orbit and cause heavy damage to the Base before it re-cloaked. The Base personal where able to repair the Sabotage done to their Shield generators from the Primary Queen spy just in time to stop the Wraith Fleet coming complete destroying their Base. The Base Fighters were able to destroy over 600 Wraith darts but they lost over 75% of fighters do to the Superior Number of wraith darts.

The remaining of the ships guarding New Lantean detected hyper space windows opening up and saw their reinforcements. Captain Daniel Jason aboard the Ladon Radim* carrier cruiser to Rear Admiral (lower half) Redding George "Admiral Redding, the Fleet as coming out of hyper space." Admiral Redding "tell all ships to go to Battle stations, raise shields, bring all Railguns online and ready to engage wraith Darts, load all missiles tubes with TNT Homing missiles, launch all space fighters. Tell the Captains aboard the BC-304B cruisers to bring their Beam weapons online and ready to fire went the wraith fleet is in range."

The Pegasus reinforcement fleet had a massive battle with the remaining Wraith Fleet forces that lasted for an hour and 10 minutes and ended with the Pegasus Fleet being Victories. The 3 BC-304B's and their BC-306 they lost in orbit the Planet before the rest of their fleet could arrived in the wraith counter attack the ships where able to destroy 5 Wraith Hive ships, 5 wraith cruisers, with over 90 wraith darts with their Railgun Defenses, and 75 wraith Dart with their TNT Homing Missiles. When the Wraith fleet was being wipeout and the Wraith ships tried to retreat the Lantean fleet destroyed their Hype Dives to not let them escape. The Pegasus Fleet was monitoring wraith transmitters and saw the wraith was to focused on trying to destroy them was to busy to send a massage to the Rest of the wraith.

The Pegasus Fleet lost a 1/3 of their Fleet: 7 ships, 3 other ships taking heavy damage, 2 had moderate damage. Their fighter forces lost and over 800 fighters from this Wraith counter attack. The Ships they lost were: 3 BC-304B's, 2 BC-305, and 2 BC-306's. the ships that suffered heavy damage were the BC-304B's and BC-306's lost their shields, an F-302 fighter bay, 5 decks, with their intergalactic hyper dive being damaged from the Wraith. The ships lost over 150 Crew-members that died from space went the desks got hit and cause the vacuum of space to come for a few seconds until the Crew was able to remotely shut air tie bulkheads around the damage desk to not let air out of the ship. The ships lost their Intergalactic Transmitters to contact The Pegasus Fleet.

The ships that were moderated damage would be: 2 BC-305's take moderate Damaged. They lost their Shields an F-302 bay, 20 desks taking heavy damage and 5 other took minimal damage, their Intergalactic hyper dive was damaged, and their Intergalactic Transmitter to contact the Pegasus fleet. The ships lost over 300 crew-members that died from space went the desk got hit causing the vacuum of space to come for a few seconds until the Crew was able to remotely shut air tie bulkheads around the damage desk to not let air out of the ship. The other crew members on those desks there were over 150 others suffering from miner to serious injuries.

On New Lantean there are over 1,500 wraith warriors heading to the New Lantean base to destroy it. The Base had around 500 well-trained Pegasus marines waiting for them to come and try to destroy their base. The Ground battle for new Lantean lasted for 3 hours and ended with the Pegasus Troops being victorious. They lost 75 Troops and 100 other troops being wounded due to some of the Wraith able to over power some of their troops and grab their weapons and use them against them. The Wraith warriors were no match for the Pegasus troops and their weapons due to fact that the Body suit armor protected from their stunners and went their tried to feed on them again their body armor protected them. The wraith stunners were for stunning people and then feeding on them.

* * *

><p>* Ladon Radim is the First of the BC-307's or Ladon Radim Heavy Carrier Cruiser.<p>


	9. An old alliance renewed

The Renewing of the Travelers Alliance

The year is now 2072 a year sense the Battle of New Lantean and the P.G.F. is well and is spreading the word the Pegasus fleet has made a Massive victory over the Wraith. After the battle of New Lantean the P.G.F. council agreed that they decided that 6 BC-304B's, BC-305, and BC-307 would take in orbit to protect the Planet from a wraith surprise attack. On the ground New Lantean was would 5,000 Troops to Protect the planet from any wraith Warriors that land on the Planet and try to destroy their base.

Their Galactic Shipyards and continues to build more Galactic Ships to fight the Wraith fleet. The P.G.F. decided that their needed to shirt of more of their Galactic resource to Produce more BC-307 carrier cruisers to take on the Wraith hive ships which were like the wraiths carriers. They rebalanced their Galactic resources, they now have 50% of most of their Galactic resources to produce more BC-307's and the rest was balance evenly to produce their other Galactic ships. Their Galactic shipyards build 2 new BC-304's. A newly build BC-305 just finished and is off the Assemble line, A newly Built BC-306, and a newly build BC-307.

Pegasus Representative Josef Jones the New representative representing the Pegasus Expedition promoted Rear Admiral (upper half) Ronald Daniels to the Rank and Vice Admiral, and Bridger General Isaac Marcos to the rank of lieutenant General of the Pegasus Marine Core. Newly Promoted Vice Admiral Isaac Marcos promoted Rear Admiral (lower half) Redding George to the Rank of Rear Admiral (upper half).

The Travelers* are hearing rumors of a major victory over the wraith. The Travelers are on the other size of the Pegasus Galaxy and wanted to contact the one's that are responsible for this rumored victory. First they would send 3 Traveler ships to New Lantean to see if the Alanteans have returned and if so if they were the ones for this massive victory of the Wraith.

The Traveler Fleet sent to New Lantean took 2 weeks, 4 days, 8 hours and 10 minutes to reach the Planet. Admiral Redding George to Admiral Ronald Daniels "Admiral Ronald our ships in orbit are detecting several hyper space windows above the Planet." Admiral Ronald "cloak the Base and being all A.S.F.H. missiles into the missile tube launchers in the base. Tell owner ships in orbit to go to Battle stations, raise shields, launch all space fighters, load all their missile tubes launchers with A.S.F.H. missiles, being all their Railguns online and prepare to fire." Admiral Redding "yes, Admiral Isaac."

The Traveler commander "Captain we're coming out of hyper space." The Traveler Captain "raises shields and being all weapons systems." Admiral Redding George to the unidentified fleet "Ascension unidentified Fleet, this Admiral Redding George of the Pegasus fleet, please identify yourselves." The Traveler Captain "this is Captain Heala Charmion* of the Travelers, hold your fire." Admiral Redding George "stand by Captain Heala." He ended the transmission with Captain Heala and opened a channel New Lantean Base into looking some information in the Atlantis Expedition database.

Admiral Redding George to captain Heala Charmion "please select 5 traveler members' representatives to be beaming to the Surface of New Lantean." Captain Heala Charmion "very well, me and the Other Traveler Captains with a security team." Admiral Redding "very well, how many will down?" Heala Charmion "8 will beam down, Admiral Redding." Admiral Redding "well very, prepare for beaming." Captain Heala Charmion was ready to for beaming and was beam down to New Lantean.

Captain Heala Charmion saw a lot of people at the New Lantean Base. Marcos William walking up to Captain Heala "Hello, my name is Marcos William of the Pegasus Expedition. This is my military advisors: Vice Admiral Ronald Daniels, Lieutenant General Isaac Marcos, welcome to New Lantean. Please follow me to Pegasus Galactic Council Conference room." Captain Heala "thank you Marcos for welcoming us to New Lantean."

Heala Charmion "So is it true are you the ones that made a Massive Victory over the Wraith." Gloria Duilio "yes it is, Heala." Heala "how were you able to achieve this massive victory over the Wraith." Josef Jones "we're able to from our cloaking Technology and shielding technology that we brought back from our galaxy to help the humans in this Galaxy against the Wraith and to hide your bases and Galactic shipyards from being destroyed by the Wraith. If you and your People want to join us we would be able build some new ships of with your Engineers to making new Improve versions of your Traveler Fleet Ships. "

Heala "it sound good but however I will need to contact the Traveler council to talk about this Offer." Marcos William "how long would it you to talk to your Traveler Council." Heala "well if we leave now it would take us 2 weeks, 4 days, 8 hours and 10 minutes to get to New Lantean." Admiral Redding George "we can get you their in a blink of an eye with owner ships intergalactic hyper dive." Heala "would you be so kind to take us to your Traveler Council with one of your ships." Redding George "I would need to talk to the P.G.F. council. Please wait here while I go talk to them. " Heala "very well, Admiral."

Admiral Redding George talked to the Council and they said to go ahead and use their ship's Intergalactic Hyper dives to travel to where the Traveler Council is currently. Admiral Redding chose to take Himself to represent part of the P.G.F. military forces, Marcos William and Jason Daniels to represent the Pegasus expedition, Elizabeth Eudokia of the Genii the ships he chose to take were: 2 BC-304's, 2 BC-306, BC-305, and a BC-307 with him to travel to the where the Traveler fleet is currently and to keep have escorts incase the Travelers decided to Attack them. Captain Heala Charmion give the coordinates of were the Traveler Council was and Admiral Redding's fleet went there in little use than 4 ½ minutes.

Admiral Redding George fleet came out of hyper Space with their shields up and weapon systems on ready to attack. He saw that there were about 25 Traveler Ships in the Traveler fleet. Captain Heala "this is Captain Heala Charmion, I request an audience with the Council with me and the Pegasus Galactic Federation representatives." The Traveler Council ship "very well we will have 5 Council members with 3 security teams for the Altaneans to beam cover." Admiral Redding "ready for beaming?" the traveler Council "yes go ahead and beam us abroad." Admiral George Beamed them one of our Storage areas where they council Meet.

Admiral Redding George and the P.G.F. representatives walked over to Storage Area 12 where they beamed them. Jason Daniels "Well Traveler Council members abroad the Elizabeth Weir, my Name is Jason Daniels, this Admiral Redding George representing a part of the Pegasus Galactic Federation or P.G.F. if you want to Fleet Forces. Marcos William the Leader of the Pegasus Expedition, and Elizabeth Eudakia of the Genii. Admiral Please beam in a conference Table with 12 seats with a trey of glass and a picture of water for our Guests." Admiral Redding "yes sir, you might want to stand back the Conference table is quiet large." They all took a few steps back and the conference table was beamed in.

The traveler Council Member "my name is Isocrates Ligeia the Chancellor of the Traveler Fleet, this is Leon Philo my Military Adviser and Fleet commander of the our Fleet, Kallisto Lycus my Vice Chancellor, Melanthios Nicanor my fleet's chief commutation's officer and Menodora Phaedrus my chief of fleet security. Thanks for beaming us over to talk to you." Marcos William "please have a seat, and now would any of you like some water." Isocrates "yes please." Leon "I would like some water to please" Kallisto "no thank you" Melanthios "no thank." Menodora "Yes please."

Marcos William "now down to business Captain Heala please explain to Iscorates why we're here." Captain Heala to Isocrates "they are here to renew their Alliance with us and Help us build new and Better Traveler Ships to have more room and for fighting the Wraith more Effect." Isocrates to Marcos William "what type of Alliance to do you in mind, what types of ships are you willing to share with us to help us have more room and for fighting the Wraith more effect." Marcos "we are willing your people medical supplies to help heal of own people illness as we can. We would give you and your people the Locations of a Few of owner Military training Academies for you're to land some of your some to relief some of the Overcrowding aboard your ships. We will help you design new Bigger and better ships that can hold more People in them and to have more effective weapons on them to fight the Wraith."

Chancellor Isocrates "very well, so Marcos how do we join this Pegasus Galactic Federation?" Marcos William "I'll let Jason Daniels explain it to you on how to join the P.G.F." Jason Daniels "thank you Marcos, first we need to make a treaty with each other and than you will need to select a few Traveler Representatives to represent your people and military fleet on the P.G.F. Council and to represent another part of huge increase in Pegasus Fleet fire power." Isocrates "what type of treaty do you have in mind?"

They talked for 3 Days and created a Treaty between them. The treaty said that the Tau'ri or Altaneans would share medial technology and any other Technology except for Military Technology like their Designs of the Ships and weapons. The Travelers could use the P.G.F. Galactic shipyards to create their new Traveler Ships if their designed new ones. The treaty said the travelers needed over time to design and build their Galactic Shipyards to not depend or decline the time for production their Pegasus Class ships to fight the Wraith Fleet. The Treaty said the P.G.F. fleet would help support the traveler fleet in battle with the Wraith Fleet. They could trade with the P.G.F. for food and supplies for their Ships to be supplied to fight the Wraith Fleet. The Travelers can landed their ships to off load some of their overcrowded ships at their Base but their ship needed to keep the Location of the P.G.F. base a secret from the Wraith. They signed the treaty and the travelers were now part of the P.G.F. and brought some more Muscle to their Fleet to fight the Wraith.

In less than a month the traveler fleet landed 15 of their Ships at the P.G.F. secret bases. The Traveler ships* had 1000 people living on them and transfer more than half over 500 men, women, and children to live on the planet to relief their ships support systems and to have more a lot more space to work their ships.

The year a 2073 and the Traveler Engineers with the Altanean Engineers helping them designed their First New Class of ships to fight the wraith and to hold more travelers in their Ships. This New class was called the Larrin Class Expansion Cruiser*or L.E.C class. This ship was design similarly to their old Traveler ship designs but with a few changes to the Design. this ship about as long as a BC-306 carrier and had in it for the first time in traveler ship 2 space fighter hangers to launch their own space fighters to defend their ship. The hanger design was ½ a size bigger then a BC-306 F-302 bay and could launch 24 space fighters. The Ship had the same engine units and the old Traveler Ships. The ship would need a crew of 425 to maintain the systems of the ship; the ship could carry 1,200 passengers across the Pegasus Galaxy. The ship had the same armaments as the travelers but they but on more due to the size and for the first time their very our 18 anti-space fighter turrets of their own design into the ship to shoot down enemy fighters.

The Engineers and construction workers of the P.G.F. at the Galactic Shipyards estimated that it would take 2 years and 10 mouths just to build one of these ships. The P.G.F. ordered the Building of 12 of these ships to be constructed and completed as soon as possible for the Travelers to use and for them to fight the Wraith fleet.

* * *

><p>* the Travelers are another of the Pegasus Advanced civilization that away on the move from not being wide out be the wraith.<p>

* the Name Heala Charmion means Heal Delight

* A traveler ship is 3x's smaller than an Ancient warship, 5 xs smaller than a Wraith Hive ship, and ½ the size of a BC-304. The ship has a crew of 100 to run the ships main systems like weapons, hyper dives, and life support systems. The ship could carry 500 passengers as it maximum but some the ship had their support systems extended to carry 1000 passengers due to the fact that some of them were overcrowded.

* Named in the honor and commander Larrin later governing council member how was the first to make contact with the Altaneans over 50 years ago.


	10. The Recover of Anicent Technology

The Rediscover of Ancient technology

The year is now 2074 and the Pegasus is going deeper into the Pegasus Galaxy to search for Ancient technology that was hidden the Wraith onslaught during the first war with the ancients. A BC-304B under the command of Captain Oliver Paul that was patrolling near a Planet on the outer edge of the Pegasus Galaxy that has a faint energy reading that was coming from it that only their sensors have picked up. They scanned the planet and saw that there was some type of structure but they couldn't get detail reads because it was due to the fact that it's shielded from their Sensors.

They saw on the planet that there was a Stargate on it that the P.G.F. could transport to the Planet to see what that structure was that was shielded. They relayed a message from a BC-307 to not have the message trace to the Pegasus Expedition by the wraith or to one of their Bases. The Pegasus Expedition saw the address of the Planet: M5C-202 choose a science team of sciences and engineers that have the Ancient gene incase it ancient technology in the Structure. The science team would have a security team to protect them in case they were wraith or traps in the Structure. They came though the Stargate and began to scan to find the Entrance to the structure.

The found the Entrance and a scientist in the Science team by the name of Alexander Jacob slid his hand in front of the door control panel and the door opened for them. The lights in the room turned on and they found a database terminal in the entrance room and Alexander Jacob plugged in a laptop into the terminal. He found that this Structure is a huge underground Ancient outpost left by the ancients after the war with the Wraith and went they went to a high plain of existence. He found a schematic of the outpost and found that had 5 levels. Each level had between 15 to 50 rooms for people to stay in, with a few mess halls to eat on the floor. The top floor has a large hanger that could hold a few Ancient warships, a sub-space transmitter to communicate, long range sensors to scan for wraith activate, life support systems for the outpost, 15 rooms for people to stay in, and a mess hall to eat on the floor.

The Science team went to the large to see what was in the hanger. They opened the hanger door and saw 2 _Aurora_-class battleships. The found in the database that these ships where here to be repaired from battle damage with the wraith but the outpost ran out of resources to completely repair them. The found that one of the ships still had 1 deck that need to be repaired and rebuild, with its sub-space transmitter, and resupply and drones for the Ship to defend itself. They saw the other one needed part of its command bridge repaired, with its sub-space transmitter repaired, and to restock the ships supply of drones to defend it.

They found in the database that the outpost has an armor floor and found that the floor was outfit with 2 sections. The first section was a Massive holding area that could hold 5,000,000 drones as the main weapon for the outpost to defend itself from attack. The 2nd section could hold 50,000 drones to resupply_ Aurora_-class battleships with drones to use as their main weapon; the resupply section that resupplies the _Aurora_-class battleships* with drones was nearly full at 80%.

They looked in the Database saw the outpost main weapon was down to 25% due to the fact that 10,000 years the outpost had to defend itself from a wraith massive attack of 12 Wraith Hives, 25 Cruisers, with over 6,375 darts. The ancients won but the ZMP powering the Outpost was drained down to 25% and the main weapon couldn't be fired with used the base remaining power. They to put the outpost and put it on energy preservation mode and abandoned the outpost in the hope that one day their descendants would rediscover and help the humans in the Pegasus Galaxy. They took a look at the power level of the ZMP and saw that it was down to 3% and hardly had enough power to up the outpost.

The science team contact the Pegasus Expedition and said that they have found an ancient outpost in the Pegasus Galaxy but the outpost needed a few mark 12 Naquadah Generators to help power the outpost main weapon and to power the shield generators of the outpost to be able to withstand the weapons fire from and Wraith Fleet that might come back and try to destroy the outpost.

The engineers decided to redesign the _Aurora_-class battleships in the hanger to make the ship more effective to combat the wraith darts that a Wraith Hive launched to defend itself from enemy attack. They took apart the _Aurora_-class battleships and divided the ships into sections to install 2 massive F-302 hangers*on each ship in the one hanger middle and nearly the rear of the ship so that the ships could launch their own fighters to engage the wraith darts from the hive. These Massive F-302 bays could hold 40 F-302's or 35 F-302B's in each hanger to launch for a total of 80 F-302's or 70 F-302B's. They would also install over 150 Railgun turrets on the ships to shoot down enemy fighters that were surrounding the ship. They would also replace the ZMP power plant in the Ships with a Mark 12 Naquadah Generator to provide power to the ship's defensive systems and offensive systems for longer periods of time without ZMP's because the Tau'ri doesn't know just yet to create ZMP's. The redesigned and construction of these improvements on these ships took a year to build them into the ships and to have ready to fight the Wraith fleet.

The Altaneans decided to test the newly redesigned _Aurora_-class battleships against the wraith fleet. The renamed the_ Aurora_-class battleships the Andrew and the Nemesis. They reloaded the ships arsenal of Drones to use to destroy a wraith Hive ship, and loaded them up with F-302B's to defend the ship against wraith Darts.

They got word a wraith Faction trying to cull a planet with 4 Wraith Cruisers with 348 wraith Darts.* the planet the wraith were trying to cull M4J-220 a planet that joined the P.G.F. for protection and for having a Galactic Government able to help in fast time to help rebuild they houses and to belief medical supplies for their wounded. The P.G.F. assembled a fleet made up of their 2 New Redesigned _Aurora_-class battleships with a BC-307 carrier: the U.S.S. Allard * for extra Fighter Support and the BC-304 Cruiser: The Cardwell as an escort, with 3 Traveler L.E.C.'s to head for M4J-220 to protect the planet.

The arrived at M4J-220 and saw that the wraith cruisers were successful in culling the Planet and were recalling their Darts to withdraw from the System because they knew that the P.G.F. would be on their way to defend the star system from them. The wraith where able to get half of their darts aboard their ships before the P.G.F. fleet arrived. The Fleet's second in command: Commander John Francisco the second of command aboard Ancient Warship Andrew under Captain Nikias Phaedrus* the commanding officer of the P.G.F. Task force 4 escorting the_ Aurora_-class battleships to the Planet. Captain Nikias Said: "all ships go to battle stations, raise shields, being all weapons systems online and launch all fighters went ready."

The wraith Cruisers re-launched their entire wraith dart fighters to battle the P.G.F. fleet. The 2 fleets have a massive battle above M4J-220 between their fleets that lasted an hour and 15 minutes and ended with the P.G.F. fleet being victorious. However their fleet suffering heavy losses in fighters support and lost the U.S.S. Cardwell escort, 2 ships taking minimal damage: their Carrier the U.S.S. Allard and their redesigned Ancient Warship the U.S.S Andrew.

The BC-304B was lost with 3 wraith Cruisers concentrating all their fire on the ships shields and drained them and destroyed the ship. The U.S.S. Allard lost 15 Crew-members from the hull breaches vacuum of space and a few from their wounds and 25 wounded from the battle damage with the Wraith forces. The Ship lost its shields, a one hanger on the Port side of the ship, it sensors relay, its communication relay, and 2 Decks that need to be sealed off: one in the middle of the ship and one near the belly of the ship.

The ancient warship the U.S.S. Andrew was able destroyed 2 wraith cruisers with their drone weapons. The ship lost it Shields due to the massive amount of Wraith Fighter Darts draining the ships shields. The ships damage was that it lost a partial desk just below the Bridge, its sensors, part of it communication systems, and part of the rear F-302 or F-302B Hanger bay was damage with the Wraith Darts firing at the hanger. The ship lost over 50% of their F-302's and F-302B's fighters while engaging massive amounts of wraith Darts that attacked.

* * *

><p>*An <em>Aurora<em>-class battleship had about 1,500 drones in its arsenal to defend itself from wraith attack. The ship also had 3 Landed bays that could hold about 4 Puddle Jumpers. The _Aurora_-class Battleships are about the same size as a BC-307

* The F-302 or F-302B bays are about the size of the Hangers on the BC-307. These hangers went inside the Ship about a ½ of the way thought the Ship and did is reinforcement with extra support to support the main frame of the ship.

* Some of the Wraith Factions are beginning to hold back their Main hive Ships in Cull raids because if a single Hive separates from the main fleet the hive would become an easy target by the P.G.F. fleet.

* Allard Means Brave in French

* The Name Nikias Phaedraus means "victory Bright" in Greek. He is the first of many New Pegasus Fleet officers that are actually from the Pegasus Galaxy


	11. New Technology

New Technology

For the pasted 20 years Earth has happen keeping in contact with the Pegasus Expedition. The Expedition hears that the I.O.A. has revealed the Stargate Program to the world on August 22, 2055. At first a small part of the population of earth began to panic but after they read the book they understand why they kept it a secret from them. The I.O.A. ordered the major planetary government to publish a book about the Stargate program in title Galactic Earth to tell the history of the Stargate program and the technologies they have discovered.

The book revealed to the people that the major government powers on the Planet have kept mostly secret like they were not alone in the universe and that they have defeated powerful alien races and made Alien Race allies. The book also featured that the Governments have being building Galactic Ships in secret for the past. Over the years the expedition wrote letters back to earth and got letters and visits from their friends and family after the reveal of the Stargate Program and their Galactic Ships they used for defending the Pegasus Galaxy from the Wraith.

Also after the reveal all the planetary nations and governments united to form a whole united planetary government called the Earth Federation Republic* and to set up their very Galactic Government call the Tau'ri Galactic Federation Republic. The Federation wanted to begin sending colonist to planets that were abandoned or the inhabits joined the Galactic Federation allowed the Tau'ri colonist that wanted to see the galaxy and go though the Stargate to travel to other planets and set up Galactic Colonies in the Galaxy to began setting up a larger presents and friendliness foothold with some military protection.

They heard that the Federation Republic Space Navy has decommissioned and replaced most of the BC-304 Cruisers in the year 2055 with a new Class of cruisers called the Ellis Class Battleship carrier cruiser or BC- 304B Cruiser. The federation's engineers statement that it would take 2 years to build a single BC-304B at one of their Galactic shipyards. This Cruiser now had the most advanced weapon systems Obtained from their Alien Allies that agreed to give them the Next Step in Weapon technology. The Cruiser Design was a hybrid design from the ancient warship designs and pasted Tau'ri Ship design. The BC-304B is about 600- 675 meters in length, 120-135 meters in width and 210.5- 236.84 meters in height/depth. The Ship could have a crew of 600 crew members to maintain the ships systems. The ship could hold up to 1,500 passengers to transport people to other planets or to other Galaxies.

The weapons systems of the new Class were improved. The ship has 96 Railgun Turrets to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers that would try to attack the Ship or surrounding it. The BC-304B had 6 Asgard beaming weapons 2 more Asgard beaming weapons on board to use in Ship to ship is the BC-304 did. The ship has 48 missile Tubes to launch 480 A.F.S.H. missiles, nuclear warhead missiles, Enhanced Naquah-Nuclear warheads and other types of missiles. The ship has the same armory and the BC-304 but bigger for more armaments.

They add to the ship their newest ship to ship weapon design from their Scientist's and engineer's and learned from the Asgard database. The ship now has 10 newly reversed designed Asgard Plasma Cannons* that the Tau'ri is able to use in their technology thanks to the Asgard database along with the Asgard beaming Weapons and now were required to but installed on each Galactic class* of the Federation ships with a selected number of Plasma Cannons. The new Plasma Cannons provide the Tau'ri an equal footing in Ship to ship combat in their galaxy with the Jaffa Nation and the Lucian alliance ship firepower. The BC-304B had 2 hangers of the carrier were inside the main frame of the near the Outer edge of the Ship at the middle and rear of the Ship. The hangers were twice as large as the BC-304 hangers and could hold fighters in both hangers. The Federation Republic order 20 BC-304B's to be built as soon as possible.

The Federation Republic now has 3 of their own Galactic shipyards in the galaxy 2 still under construction. There are 2 at the Gamma Site planet and 1 now over Earth to begin building more Galactic ships to explore the Galaxy and to defense their Colonies for attack by an alien race that tried to destroy then.

The Pegasus Expedition heard in the year 2074 that the Federation Republic engineers designed the 3rd generation space Fighter interceptor for their Galactic ships to use to defend their ship from enemy fighters or attack an enemy Capital ship. The space Fighter interceptor is called: The F-302C Heavy-combat-fighter-interceptor. The F-302C's are a little bigger than the F-302B's. They are about 17.04 meters in Length, Width 31.28 meters and Height/depth 31.28 meters. The Fighter has 2 Pilots (the Pilot and Co-Pilot) to pilot the F-302C. The F-302C has the Same Engine unit(s) as the F-302C Armaments were: 6 wing-mounted Railguns*and 6 wing-mounted long air-to-air missiles.

For the defense systems of F-302C's it had for the very first time for a Tau'ri Fighter these new Fighters would have a miniature shield generator to generate shields to protect it fighter from enemy Fighters. The scientist's and engineer's that designed the miniature shield generator said that its shields could take about 10 Energy blasted from a Death-glider or from a Wraith Dart before the shields failed and the Fighter was Vulnerable to enemy fire. However the shields can't strong enough to withstand a Wraith Capital ship energy blast because the blasts are so much more powerful.

With the Federation Republic decommissioned all the F-302's in their Galactic Because the Fighter was out of date and that they had more powerful and improved visions of the Fighters being the F-302B's and the new F-302C's to take on the any other Alien that could threat the way of life of the Tau'ri. The Federation all their Industrial sections that were constructing military equipment to being massive producing F-302C's for their Galactic Capital ships to use to defend their ship from enemy fighters or attack an enemy Capital ship.

In the year 2070 the federation scientists were able to update the Asgard power core to increase the amount of Power the Ship could disturb to it defensive systems and Offensive Systems. The Shield strength of all the Galactic vessels the Federation commissioned in the Milky Galaxy now have 50% more shield strength. Meeting if a single Wraith Hive was able to come to Earth and came across a Federation Republic Ship it's shields could take instead of taking 3 hours of damage before the Shield failed they now could take 4 ½ hours of damage before failing. The Intergalactic Dive of all the Ships increased Power and Speed to travel to other Galaxies by 25% meaning for a Federation Republic ship traveling to the Pegasus Galaxy now could get there in 7.875 days. The beaming weapons of the BC-304B went up by 25% with the upgraded power core.

In the year 2055 the Federation Scientists and engineers upgraded their Body suit armor technology. They instead a very small miniature shield emitter powered by a Naquadah power Batter* in a large batter holder inside armor to hold the batter. The batter generated enough power to generate a shield around a person wearing the body suit armor. They tested the shield strength around the body suit armor and found that the shield could it take around 4 plasma blasts from a plasma Pistol or 2 plasma Blasts from a plasma Rifle or from a Jaffa Staff weapon before failing. The shield could take about 50 shotgun blasts or 2 Grenades explosions before failing. They sent the prototype to the Manufacture companies to begin mass produce the new body suit Armor for Federation Republic Military to use to protect their troops from enemy weapons fire.

they Tau'ri Federation get the plans of the F-302C fighter to P.G.F. to replace all their F-302 fighters with the more Advanced fighter to increase the Survival rate of their Pilots against the overwhelming Wraith Dart numbers that the Wraith used for Culling a planet, Attacking an enemy ship or defend their Hive ship from enemy fighters.

* * *

><p>* The government was similar to the United States form of government.<p>

*The Asgard Plasma Cannon are designed similar to the Battleship main cannons that were used in ship to ship combat. The Plasma cannons could fire Plasma blast every 30 seconds for the cannon to fire and recharge to fire again.

* The Federation's BC-305 now has 50 Plasma Cannons to go long with the beaming weapons on the ship and to give the ship more powerful than just the beaming weapons and Railgun Turret defenses. In Pegasus they placed plasma Cannons on all their BC-304B, BC-306 and BC-307 carriers.

* The guns were placed similarly to the U.S. P-51 fighter machine guns.

* The Naquadah Batter was able the size of a D batter powering a large yellow Flash-light.


	12. A new Wraith Empire

A New Wraith Empire

In 2076 the Wraith warrior the Atlantis Expedition Named Todd decided to return to the Pegasus Galaxy to try to introduce a new way of Life for the Wraith. He would try to introduce a Special Type of New Wraith Gene therapy that he learned from the Dr. Jennifer Keller of the Atlantis expedition and help her fix the Problems of the old Gene Therapy Scrum that former Wraith/Human Hybrid named Michael. This New Type of Wraith Gene therapy Scrum or G.T. scrum eliminated the need for a Wraith to feed on human Being and draining them of their Life force. Instead this new Gene Therapy Scrum reactive a Wraith's digestive System and won't cause cancer to the Wraith or interfere with the Wraith's advanced heal factor.

Todd asked Federation Republic to activate the Stargate to the Pegasus Galaxy to a Wraith Controlled Planet that has a Stargate on the Planet for him to return and slowly introduce the Wraith to this new Gene therapy that could eliminate their need to feed. The Federation agreed and asked the Pegasus Federation for a Planet that might be under a Wraith Faction Control. The Pegasus gave them the Coordinates of M3A-050 a Planet that deep in Wraith controlled territory and that it was protected by 4 wraith Hives and 10 Wraith Cruisers. The Federation used 2 Mark 12 Naquadah Generators powering the Stargate due to the act that Pegasus was so far away and need a lot of power to reach there.

Todd took a Gene Therapy Kit* with 12 tube Vials of the Gene Therapy Scrum and walked though the Stargate. He came though to the other Side and saw a wraith Patrol patrolling near the Gate. The Wraith patrol Leader walked over and said to the strange unfamiliar wraith that walked though the Stargate said: "what's your business here?" Todd Said: "I'm here to speak to the Primary wraith queen of this Faction about some "news" of the Alanteans." The wraith patrol leader: "Follow me." They walked to a clearing and a wraith dart came and scooped them up.

The wraith Dart travel to one of the Wraith Hive ships in orbit and came into the it dart bays and dropped them off on a platform. The wraith on the ship took Todd's Gene Therapy Kit and held onto it and quickly check for a weapon and didn't found one and hand it back to Todd. They threw Todd into a Holding cell until the Primary Queen was ready to meet him about the information he had about the Alanteans.

After 4 hours the Primary queen ordered her Guards to bring Todd that had the News about the Alanteans. The guards walked down to the prisoner holding area and brought Todd before her in her Queen Chamber. The Primary Queen "now what news do you have the Alanteans?" Todd quickly in less than 5 seconds he attacked one of her guards and grab his stunner and stunned the Wraith queen 3 times and the 2 guards before she could set off the alert on her ship. He quickly locked the door to her Chamber so no other wraith could see what he was doing.

Todd took the G.T. scrum Kit from the Guard and opened it. He had to double the amount of G.T. scrum it have stronger to the Queen's stronger Immune system then her Warriors like himself. He now only 10 tube Vials of the G.T. scrum left to show the Queen simples of the G.T. scrum. He took off her necklace that took trigger the ship alert if press and tired her up with a small rope that he had hiding in his uniform. He then took out a needle and fills it with one of the Vials G.T. scrum and injected the scrum into her blood scream. He watched and looked at one of her Feeding hands and saw the Sucker on it slowly Disappear in less than a minute.

45 minutes later the Primary queen wake up and found herself without her necklace and her guards tied up her the Unfamiliar Wraith and felt different like her need to feed had drop dramatically. She looked at her Hands and saw that her sucker have disappeared and said: "What have you done to me you are tailor against your queen?!" Todd: "I have given you and our race a new way of Life. I have used a Gene Therapy scrum that taking away your need to feed on a Human Being to Satisfied your hunger. The scrum has reactive your digestive System and won't cause any ailments to you or interfere with your advanced heal abilities."

The Primary Queen: "I don't believe you tailor." Todd geared a piece of fruit from her conference table and threw it to her and she caught with her hands tied up. Todd: "Try eating the piece of fruit my Queen." The Primary Queen took it and bit into the fruit and felt the juice and favor of the fruit that she hadn't taste over 50,000 years of feeding on human beings. The Primary queen "you have no idea long it has been seen I had enjoyed the piece a fruit." Todd: "actually I have an idea long; it has been over 50,000 years since any wraith has able to enjoy the taste of Natural food. If I untie you due I have you word you won't sound the alert." The Primary queen: "I give you my word."

Todd moved over to her and untied her hands and she grabs Todd by the throat against the wall. The Primary Queen: "what should I due with, you stunned me and my guards tied me up and gave me the Gene therapy. Should I kill you and should I listen to your opinion and the idea of no need on human being to waste time of Culling humans for food." She let go of Todd and he said: "My queen with all the fighting between your factions growing waste due to the Pegasus Federation patrolling the Galaxy and destroying our ships that try to cull planet for food. Along with the Pegasus Galactic Government and Fleet growing influence and strength it is only a matter of time before they are strong enough to cause heavy lost to the Wraith race. My new way of life with these Gene Therapy can give our race a new way to life and to survive. So what's your decision my queen."

The Primary Queen: "you speak very well and make very good point for a wraith warrior; you speak like a wraith queen. I have made a decision I like your and this new of life idea way, I want you to be ready for a meeting my going to call for all the other queens in my Faction. I'm setting a trap; first I will begin to talk about a plan to attack a planet under the Pegasus Federation protection, second I would order my guards then stun them and for you to give them G.T. scrum."

She called the Meeting and in about later 45 minutes all her fellow Hive queens came into her chamber. She began to talk about culling a planet under the Pegasus Federation protection for about 10 minutes then she ordered her guards to stun her follow queens for Todd to give them his G.T. scrum. She saw how Todd gives them the Gene Therapy Scrum; she saw how quickly the scrum eliminated the Sucker on her follow Queen's hands. The Primary Queen: "Amazing."

The other Queens wake up and the Primary explained what Todd told her and their all agreed that they wanted end fighting between them and the need to feed on humans and to spread this new G.T. scrum to as many wraith as possible. Todd told the Primary that only had 4 Vials left of the Gene Therapy to give to Wraith than he needs more Materials to make more of his Gene therapy Scrum.

The Primary Queen gave Todd all of her Scientists in her faction to be at his command to help Todd produce more of his G.T. scrum. Todd now had about 22 wraith scientists to help him made more of his scrum. First he took out all the remaining vial simples of the scrum and began to show the scientist the how to break down the scrum to its chemical elements to see what they needed to make more of it to the Primary's warriors to eliminate their need to feed on humans.

Todd and the scientist found that the planet below that the right chemical Elements to make more of his G.T. scrum. Todd asking the Primary for permission to cull down some warriors to collect a massive amount of the materials needed to make his G.T. scrum. The Queen agrees to help Todd and had 15 darts cull down over 200 warriors to help Todd gather the materials he needed.

* * *

><p>The year is 2077 and a year went by and Todd and the wraith scientists was able to make over 500 G.T. scrum vials ready and still coming out with to use for his primary queen's faction warriors to eliminate their needed to feed on humans and that give a advance over the other Wraith factions that were always fighting over feeding grounds. With this Scrum the her faction should spent more time on planning to take advance of the other wraith faction weak like by know to destroy rivaling wraith faction by target the wraith hive ship while it darts were culling a planet and use their darts to attack the other wraith hive.<p>

Todd how ever told the Primary Queen that take the G.T. scrum has a down side. The down side was that over time as more and more wraith taking his G.T. scrum that they would need to depend on the Natural good that humans eat and drink. However their race over the millenniums they got ride of the need of eating human food and began to become what they are now. So he said that the if they were going to continue use the G.T. scrum that they need a few suppliers to help her faction with food and drink humans eat like water to drink, Fruit and vegetables to eat, meats to give them Nourishment.

The Queen and Todd talking for a while and decided that they would continue his G.T. scrum but now she would order all her wraith-worshippers under her influence across the galaxy to begin make deals with farmers and butchers to begin supplying food to her faction. She told her worshippers to tell the farmers that were supplying her faction that their were giving the supplies to people that ready needed supply.

About a mouth went by and the farmer and butch began supplying her faction with natural food that human eat and drink. The Primary Queen made Todd the very first on What Todd said was a food chemist and of in this case a wraith Food chemist and scientist to began teaching a few wraith scientist and warriors on how to eat. since he said that he had over 10 years to learn how to like a eat human because that's went he took the G.T. scrum and test it on himself while on the Alantean home world (Earth) in a capture later as Guest.

First Todd taught his Faction Queens how to eat and drink like a Human to does to get the right Nourishment. The train took about a mouth to teach the Wraith queen the basics on how to eat like a human and drink like a Human. They found it hard a sometime question themselves if it was wreath it to learn how to eat and drink like a human but Todd Insured them that this is the right way for their race and that it was better that risking their life and warrior on fighting over feeding grounds with other wraith Factions and with the P.G.F. that is growing in strength and influence as time goes on.

Todd then gave the wraith Scientist he was working with the G.T. scrum and began to teach them how eat and drink food like a humans. Their training took about 1 ½ mouth to learn how to eat and drink like a human. He then told each Scientist to give a handful of Wraith warriors the G.T. scrum and teach them how to eat and drink like a human in time give more and more Wraith the G.T. scrum and teach their follow wraith how to eat and drink like humans.

* * *

><p>The year is 2078 and Todd's G.T scrum as been given to about 1,000 wraith warriors. Todd began to see changes being done inside the Primary's hive. He saw that the ship was slowly starting to take away the feeding chamber the wraith are use to and replace the feed chamber with massive storage food chambers with cooling systems that could keep food fresh and ready to eat instead of going rotten in a few days. He also saw that the ship was begun to create human mess halls for the Wraith to use to get their human eat easier on the Ship. This was a surprise to Todd is he theorized that went a went hive navigator that has already take the G.T. scrum is slowly telling the ship that the wraith have changed from being a race of life sucking aliens to now like humans. This was a massive new way on much primary's faction in changing with the G.T. scrum.<p>

The year is now 2079 and Primary Queen and Todd*both agreed that the only way to defeat the other Factions is that they need and New Wraith Empire for the Wraith to Follow. They founded the wraith Imperial Federation was founded by Todd and his Primary Queen and her follow queens that agreed on founding a new solid Wraith Galactic Government to help united the Wraith Factions or destroy them.

Todd and the queen agreed that she would be the Chancellor Queen in this new Government and that the other Queens would be the first members of the Wraith Imperial Federation High Council. They agreed that the Council would have no more than 11 other Queens on the High Council and that any other Queens would serve as enforcers to enforce the Rules of the Wraith high council. They put in the federation law that a High Council member can challenge the Chancellor Queen to a duel to the death for control of the Federation to lead the federation into the future.

However if the Challenging queen challenging the Chancellor Queen is reveal to have a path that could lead the federation into destruction like maybe in a war with the P.G.F. that could destroy their way of life and race if their were attacked, than the Chancellor Queen would order the her Guards to execute the challenging wraith queen with their second in command of their hive ship. She than would send a message thought out the Federation saying that any Wraith queen that challenges her and has a path that could lead the federation into the future that could lead to their Races destruction then that would be executed with their second in command of their ship.

They agreed that the headquarters of the Wraith Imperial Federation and the meeting place of the Wraith High council would be on the Wraith Chancellor's Capital hive ship. They agreed to put in the Federation that the only way for another wraith Queen that wanted to get into the wraith High council was to publicly challenge a member of the council to a Duel to the Death to fight the council queen in single combat aboard her ship and made them take a blood oath so saying that their hive ship won't fire on their Opposites cause a Massive battle with each other causing many wraith deaths in the federation.

In 2080 Todd and the Primary Queen with her follow queens contact with the P.G.F. to make a deal with them about changing the Galaxy. It first the P.G.F. council thought that the Wraith Queen was joking. Todd explain to the P.G.F. council about how her and the other queens in her faction saw that it was the right way for the Wraith race and that it was better that risking their life and warrior on fighting over feeding grounds with other wraith Factions and with them the P.G.F. that is growing in strength and influence as time goes on.

The Queen and her follow queens talked with the P.G.F council and finally agreed on a some terms that they and the P.G.F. council agreed on. Her 1st term for the P.G.F. council was that their fleet would only patrol half the galaxy and near the Planets that were under their protection and that they could destroy or capture all the Wraith factions in their half of the Galaxy. The P.G.F. agreed and they 1st term to the primary Queen was for her Federation to agree that they won't attack them or their planets under their protection and that they won't attack any of the P.G.F. bases of operations or Galactic Shipyards in their Half of the Galaxy to which the Primary queen and her follow queens would agreed with some persuasion by Todd.

Her 2nd term was that the P.G.F. won't interfere with their half of the Galaxy's way of life meaning that the Wraith would suppress the humans in their half from only advancing in planetary matters. They however would limit their outer Space technology from the level of Highly Advance at the interstellar travel able to construction their own Galactic Ships to possible attack them. They would limit their Advancement in Weapons technology to not let them develop extreme powerful weapons like a nuclear weapons or beaming weapons like what the P.G.F. has or anything more powerful. The P.G.F. agreed to her term after much debate.

The P.G.F. council's 2nd term to the Primary queen would be allow into her their half of the Galaxy only to Trade supplies and some technologies between each other. They agree and made a treaty with the P.G.F. with a lot of persuasion by her Ambassador Todd to not cause future trouble for her Federation.

Bring the meeting with the P.G.F., the P.G.F. council wanted to give Todd's queen and her queen's names to identify them and to contact went necessary to trade goods. Todd was able to convince the primary Queen and the others to agree to it. The P.G.F. council asked if the Primary Queen like the named Jane to which she hiss at them telling them no. they then tried again but this time try the Named Katherine to which Todd's queen said yes and that to P.G.F., Todd and her other queens that would know her know as Katherine. The other Queens would be known to the P.G.F. as Diana*, Firmina*, and Ferruccia*.

* * *

><p>By 2081 and now with Katherine Wraith federation taking shape she needed more military forces to began taking over the over wraith Factions. She was able took over another small faction that had about 3 wraith Hive ships and 5 Wraith Cruisers by killing their Primary Queen by hiding a knife up her dress's sleeve and stabbing her though the neck and offer her crew and better choose for them; she then intro them to Todd's G.T. scrum. She now has a total of 7 Wraith Hive ships, 15 cruisers along with 3,755 darts.<p>

She now has enough to attack and take control one of the Wraith Ship Growing yards* in the Galaxy to help increase her power and influence in the Galaxy to either kill other wraith Faction Primary queens of to just destroy the factions with great numbers of ships. Some of her spies were in a Wraith Faction that had a Wraith Ship growing yard with their whole fleet of 10 Wraith hive ships, 15 Cruisers along with 4,805 darts guarding the ship growing yard from other Faction attack and waiting for more ships to come off the Growing yard. However her spies said that M9K-365 now only had 3 Hive ships, 7 Wraith Cruisers along with 1,659 darts guarding the Planet right now due to Faction was attacking another faction and that now was the time to strike. She assembles her forces and headed to M9K-365 were the growing yards were.

Todd "Katherine we're coming out of light speed." Katherine "charge all weapons and fired went in range of the enemy Capital ships, launch all darts to intercept all enemy dart that will try to attack us." Todd "Yes, my queen." Todd ordered the Fleet to charged Weapons and launches all darts to attack the enemy Capital ships and darts. The Two Faction fleets have a Massive Battle above the Planet that lasted about 12 hours and ends with Todd's Fleet being victorious and claiming the growing yard how ever the before the enemy hive ships were destroyed their called for reinforcements from what was left of the other part of the Fleet that was attacking other Faction. They took 2 Wraith cruisers suffering Moderate damage from other Faction's fleet that surrendered after seen their hives were destroyed along with their Queens killed on aboard.

During the space battle Todd ordered all but 5 of the Fleets cruisers to go in and create as must damage to the enemy Faction hive ships so that went his Queen's hive went into a one on one Battle with an enemy Hive ship they had a change to come out in one piece instead of both hives being destroyed. During that assault on the Enemy hive ships he lost 7 cruisers: 4 by the other faction hive ships destroying them with their Dart support while they were attack them and the others by the other faction cruisers and their Dart support attacking their Cruisers trying to cause as much damage to the enemy hive ships. His queen's fleet suffered minimal damage to it. He lost 2 hive ships, 10 cruisers with over 1,570 darts and 3 other hives taking moderate damage.

About 3 days after the first battle of the M9K-365 the Other Factions reinforcement fleet arrived to help. The fleet only had about 2 Hive ships (one heavy damaged from the battle with the other Faction) and 2 cruisers that suffered moderate damage with about 507 darts after the Fleet was able to win the battle against the other Faction but took heavy losses. The two Fleets had other massive space battle that lasted about 1 ½ hours and end with the Todd's fleet being victorious and the Enemy fleet destroyed, however his fleet suffering minimal damage and hive ship that have suffered moderate damage from the first battle from taking heavy damage with it hyper dive knocked out, a cruiser destroyed along with 200 darts with this second battle of the growing yard.

With the space secure of the Planet Katherine began her invasion of the Planet to destroy any wraith on the ground from the enemy faction to full secure the growing yard and not to have hive ships that are sabotage by enemy wraith. They scanned the planet and found about 1,500 wraith warriors on the planet to guard the growing yard from enemy wraith attack.

Queen Katherine to have him orders 120 Darts to land 3,000 Wraith warriors to secure the Growing yard from the remaining warriors from the faction that was destroyed. Todd's ordered his warriors to in surround the growing yards and slowly move in to Stun or Capture* the other faction warriors and put them in Hibernation. The ground battle for M9K-365 lasted for 3 days and ended with Todd's faction wining the battle by stunning and capturing all the other faction's wraith warriors and putting them in hibernation. However the Queen lost 150 Warriors by the other faction's warrior sucking the life out of them before they were all captured.

With the space and ground secure Katherine now can take of the Growing yards and begin harvesting wraith Hive ships, Cruisers and darts. she saw in the growing yard that there were 20 Wraith hive ships being grow with 30 cruiser escorts and thousands of darts being grow in versus stages of develop*. Out of the ships of being grow there are 5 Hive ships, 7 Cruisers, 1,500 darts were about ready to reconnect from the growing yard would be ready for battle in 2 ½ years and more ships being grow.

* * *

><p>* Similar to a field medic's Kit<p>

* Todd now is the Primary Queen's second in command and Ambassador just below the other Queens to maintain order in the faction and fleet along to negotiate from time to time between her and her follow queens on agreement

*Diana derived from an old Indo-European root meaning "divine"

* Firmin(a) means "firm" in Latin name

* Ferruccio (a) derived from the Latin meaning "iron, sword"

* The Wraith had had 5 massive Growing yards in the Galaxy to grow more hive ships, cruisers and darts until later went the P.G.F. would destroy one, leaving only 4 left in the Galaxy.

* Due to their Weapons only being about stun but not Kill a Human or Wraith.

* A wraith hive ship takes about 25 years to grow until it's ready to be disconnected from the growing yard and ready for battle. A wraith Cruiser takes about 6 years and 3 months until it's ready to be disconnected from the growing yard and ready for battle. A wraith dart takes about a month to grow until it's ready to be disconnected from the growing yard and ready for battle.


	13. Destruction of a Growing yard

the Destruction of a Wraith ship growing yard

The year is 2082 and the P.G.F. is doing well against the Wraith Faction in their Half of the Pegasus Galaxy. A P.G.F. BC-304B under the command of Captain Brutus Carina* doing a patrol of a sector along the border in the PG.F. Half of the Galaxy was doing a close scan in a sector that had a lot of wraith active in system named M3K-206 that had no Stargate or that hardly had any human inhabitable in the nearby star systems. The scanned showed that a Wraith faction fleet about the size of 5 Wraith hive ships, 8 Cruisers along with 1,051 darts are guarding the Planet and protecting something big. They scan showing that there were 10 massive objects similar to Wraith Hive ships on the planet. P.G.F. intelligence guessed that it had to be a Wraith ship growing yard.

The P.G.F. decided to attack and destroyed this Wraith ship growing yard in this section of their half of the galaxy and not to have any more wraith hive ships, cruisers, darts produce to attack human planets under their Protection or to replenish their numbers of Hive ships and cruisers lost in the Pegasus/Wraith faction war. Their Decided to assemble a Fleet with New Promoted Rear Admiral(Lower half) Nikias Phaedrus leading Task Force 03 made up of 3 BC-304B's, 2 BC-306's, 3 BC-305's, 4 BC-307's carriers, and 2 Traveler L.E.C.'s with 1,024 F-302B's and F-302C's to attack M3K-206. The BC-304B's and BC-306's are escorts to protect their BC-305's and BC-307's carriers from the Massive amounts of wraith Darts. Admiral Nikias and his task forces enter hyper-space and headed for M3K-206 and would be there in 105 days with their Interstellar Dives.

Captain Augustus Benigno* aboard the U.S.S. Manaria* to Admiral Nikias "Admiral we're coming out of hyperspace." Admiral Nikias "Tell the Fleet to go to raise shields, battle stations, bring all weapons systems online, and launch all fighters immediately as soon as we fully coming out of Hyperspace." Captain Augustus "Yes admiral." The 2 fleet had a massive space battle that last 4 hours and ended with the P.G.F. fleet being victorious in battle and with some of the ships taking moderate damage and with the wraith Faction Fleet Destroyed.

The P.G.F. fleet lost Admiral Nikias and his command crew leaving Lieutenant Alexander Marcos in command of the Ship. However in case Admiral Nikias and his command crew were killed his appoint Captain Jason Richards aboard the U.S.S. Alantean* to take command of the fleet. The fleet lost both their BC-306 cruisers and one ship taking Moderate damage. The Ship that took Moderate damage was Admiral Nikias flagship that lost it's command bridge in a wraith Dart Kamikaze that flight into the command bridge, 15 other desks that took between heavy to light damage, it's communicates Relay destroyed, and the Life Support systems temporarily knot out. During the battle by 2 hive ships and 3 Wraith Cruisers and over 200 darts focusing their fire power on the BC-306 cruisers drain them of their shields of power.

After the Space battle Captain Jason Richards Contact General Cardwell* for Permission to use his capital ships and fighters to bombard the planet. General Cardwell gave permission to begin bombarding the Wraith ship growing yard until there was nothing Left. Captain Jason's Fleet bombard the planet with TNT bombs and Missiles along with some Nuclear missiles to destroy everything of the wraith Growing to stop future growing of any Wraith Ships from this Growing yard. They scanned the planet and found they have wiped the Wraith Growing yards at M3K-206 off the surface of the planet. This was a Major Victory for the P.G.F. because they have destroyed one of the Wraith faction's in their Half of the Galaxy producing planets for growing ships to battle P.G.F. fleets in their half of the Galaxy.

* * *

><p>* Brutus Carina means "heavy beloved " in Latin<p>

* Augustus Benigno Means "great friendly " in Latin

* The U.S.S. Manaria is a BC-305 Carrier and is named in the honor of the Planet Manaria

* The U.S.S. Alantean is a BC-307 cruiser Carrier and is named in the honor of the Planet New Alantean

* General Cardwell was in charge of all Galactic Planetary operations and some Naval Operations in the Pegasus Galaxy.


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

The year is now 2108 and the war between the P.G.F. and the Wraith Factions lasted from 2056-2106 and ending P.G.F. being victorious in their half of the galactic Territory of Pegasus along with Wraith Imperial Federation being victorious on in their half of the galactic Territory Pegasus and not only being one of the dominant powers in the Pegasus Galaxy.

Over the year's sense Katherine and Todd set up her federation they fought a war with the other Factions that lasted from 2079-2106 and won with a force of 25 wraith Hive ships, and 30 cruisers, with over 9,610 darts and still producing more Ships out their growing yards*. All her wraith warriors, Scientists and Queens in her federation all took Todd Gene therapy and now has a Full 11 Member Wraith High council to lead the Wraith Federation Empire into the future. the other Wraith Queens in the Wraith Federation Empire severed as enforcers to reinforce the federation laws and rules. Her Federation forces took heavy loses during the war with the other Wraith Factions, they lost 15 Wraith hive ships, 15 Cruisers with over 4,805 darts during the war with the other factions.

The P.G.F. Fleet forces increase dramatically from 2082-2106. Their standing fleet of 24 Carriers (15 BC-305's and 9 BC-307's), 40 Escorts (25 BC-306 and 15 BC-304B's), and 20 Traveler ships (L.E.C class) with over 3,988 P.G.F. fighters supporting them. They Military bases and galactic Shipyard had about 2,000 F-302B's and F-302C's on their Military bases and around their Galactic Yards across the galaxy to protect them from a Full Wraith attack. When the war with the Wraith factions in their Half of the Galaxy came to an end the number of Carriers and escorts have tripled went the Wraith Factions in their Half of their Galaxy were annihilated. However the P.G.F. lost about 1/3 of its fleet and other 1/8 damaged in the war with the wraith factions. Their fleet now has over 72 Carriers(43 BC-305's and 29 BC-307's), 120 Escorts(75 BC-306's and 45 BC-304B's), and 60 Traveler ships (L.E.C class) with over 12,067 P.G.F. fighters to defend their planets under their protection in their half of the Galaxy. They now have over 6,000 P.G.F. fighters on their Military bases and around their Galactic Yards across the galaxy to protect them from a Full Wraith attack.

During the war the P.G.F. build 6 more Galactic shipyards on 2 planets: M8S-963 and M8J-589 that were abandoned and were no interest to the Wraith. Although the P.G.F. did put some cloaking generators to cloak the shipyards in case the wraith came by to scan for Active. 4 of the new galactic shipyards were for producing more BC-304B's, BC-306's, BC-305's and BC-307's. The lasted 2 Galactic shipyards were build by the travelers on M8S-963 to build new Traveler ships both the older models with improvements and the new model to help the P.G.F. with the war with the Wraith.

The P.G.F. military had over 810,000 Troops to fight Wraith warriors if they invaded a planet under their Protection and 25,000 pilots to pilot their F-302B and F-302C with over 100,000 Air ground and Space crews to reload or repair their fighter after a Battle with the Wraith.

There are over 2,500 engineers help build the P.G.F. Galactic ships or to make new building designs for the P.G.F. civilians to live in. They helped educate over 100,000 workers to build more Pegasus Fleet Ships and the P.G.F.* bases across the Galaxy; 10,000 Doctors to treat injured people from planets, or P.G.F. Troops, fighter pilots, or Crew members aboard the Pegasus Fleet ships. The Military Base Training academies trained over 170,000 Pegasus Fleet crew members to run the Pegasus Fleet ships. 7,750 field medics to treat P.G.F. Troops, fighter pilots, or Crew members that are injured in battle and 77,500 teachers to teach the Pegasus people how to read and write.

In the war the P.G.F. destroyed over 45 wraith hive ships, 80 Cruisers, with over 22,710 darts from the entire wraith Factions in their half of the Galaxy that they annihilated. They discovered and destroyed 2 more Wraith ship growing yards at the planets: M1S-529 and M8S-859 to stop the wraith in their territory from producing more Wraith ships to Battle the P.G.F. fleet and to cull planets under their Protection.

Finally after 50 years of war for the P.G.F. they now can live in peace and not in fear of the wraith in their Half of the galaxy. For most of the People in the Galaxy they though that this would impossible but finally after over 10,000 years of living in fear and hatred of the Wraith. The P.G.F. has united 1/2 of the Pegasus Galaxy under a strong united galactic government that can the humans of the Pegasus Galaxy from any wraith attack that would try to bring war, destruction, suffering and death to the People of the their Half of the Galaxy.

The End

* * *

><p>* In the year 2090 Katherine's forces were able to capture another wraith ship growing yard at the planet M6L-302 from other massive faction fleet size of 10 hive ships, 18 cruisers with over 5,066 darts. They attack the other faction's fleet with 15 Hive ships with 15 Queens, 25 cruisers with over 7,425 darts. The battle last for a day and ending with Katherine Federation Fleet being victorious but took loses. They lost 10 hive ships with queens, 22 Cruisers with over 5,414 darts.<p>

* The P.G.F. stands for Pegasus Galactic Federation


	15. Planet List

List of Some of the Pegasus Galactic Federations Planets:

**M4S-587- is Pegasus Star system now under the Protection of the P.G.F., and is now supplies man power (citizens) to the P.G.F. to become soldiers or Pilots to fight the wraith.**

**M4F-788- An UN-inhabit Desert planet that becomes P.G.F. training ground base planet to trained Inhabits of the Pegasus Galaxy to fight the Wraith.**

**M4H-212- a planet under P.G.F.'s Protection and is under the Control of the Genii that they use as a spy Stronghold.**

**M7R-227- the former Pegasus Replicator home world now destroyed.**

**M1K-177- a planet under P.G.F. protection and is now supplies man power (citizens) to the P.G.F. to become soldiers or Pilots to fight the wraith. M1K-177 is under the control of the Genii and is one of their trading partners.**

**M1R-992- a planet under P.G.F. Protection and that was infected by the Hoffan drug and has survivors. The planet is now supplies man power (citizens) to the P.G.F. to become soldiers or Pilots to fight the wraith.**

**M2R-441- an UN-inhabit planet were the Atlantis explanation military leader Lt. Colonel John Sheppard and Wraith commander Todd meet to talk about eliminate the Pegasus Replicators. The planet now has a P.G.F. outpost on it to spot Wraith movements.**

**M2S-181- a Pegasus star system now under the Protection of the Pegasus Federation and is now supplies man power (citizens) to the P.G.F. to become soldiers or Pilots to fight the wraith. **

**M2S-445- an UN-inhabit planet were Michael Kenmore compound was and has now become another P.G.F. Military training Base to training the Pegasus humans to become soldiers or Pilots to fight the Wraith.**

**M33-985- is Pegasus star system now under the protection of the P.G.F.*, and supplies the federation with Citizens to become soldiers or Pilots to fight the Wraith.**

**M34-227- a star system with a Former Tau'ri outpost now being rebuild and is a P.G.F. Base of operations and a research facility to research New Technology. It serves and the Tau'ri's second Base of operations and research facility in the Pegasus Galaxy.**

**New Athos- a star system now under the protection of the P.G.F., and is former a supplier and trade partner with the Atlantis Explanation and is now still are with the P.G.F. protecting them from Wraith culling attacks.**

**M5S-768- a formerly inhabited planet but the planets inhabits were killed during the Asuran-Wraith war. The Planet is now re-inhabit by P.G.F. and serves as military base. The Military base is under the control of both the Tau'ri and Genii having a combine military base on the Planet to train the humans in the Pegasus Galactic Federation to become soldiers or Pilots to fight the Wraith.**

**M65-PL8- a planet under P.G.F. protection and is now supplies man power (citizens) to the P.G.F. to become soldiers or Pilots to fight the wraith. The Genii control M65-PL8 and is one of their trading partners.**

**M6R-867- a planet under P.G.F. protection and is now supplying man power (citizens) to the P.G.F. to become soldiers or Pilots to fight the wraith. The Genii control by the Genii M6R-867 and is one of their trading partners.**

**M72-656- a Pegasus star system under the Protection of the Pegasus Galactic Federation, and is now supplies man power (citizens) to the P.G.F. to become soldiers or Pilots to fight the wraith.**

**M7G-677- a Pegasus Star system under the protection of the Pegasus Galactic Federation and is now supplies man power (citizens) to the P.G.F. to become soldiers or Pilots to fight the wraith. The planet formerly had a ZMP powering an Electromagnetic field generator, later powered by a Mark 12 Naquadah Generator to power the Electromagnetic field generator across the continent on the planet.**

**Manaria- a planet under the P.G.F. protection and is now supplies man power (citizens) to the P.G.F. to become soldiers or Pilots to fight the wraith. Manaria is also under the Genii control and is one of their trading partners.**

**Olesia- A formerly an advanced civilization lived on the planet until the Wraith come and began cull them due to the Olesian people breaking their deal with them, sense than the Planet has been presumed UN-inhabited. The Tau'ri (now the Federation) returned to Olesia and set up another base of operations on the planet, the Federation now had a third base of operations in the Pegasus Galaxy under the Tau'ri control.**

**Huff- is an UN-inhabit planet after the Huffans developed the Huffan drug that can kill the wraith if they tried to feed on the Humans with the Huffan drug already in their body. The Wraith all but destroyed the huffans after that discover that the huffans develop a cure from preventing them from feeding on them. Some of the Huffan were able escape thought the Stargate and abandoned the Planet. P.G.F.* was able to demolition the old cities and set up a main training base on Huff and serving as P.G.F. Military Training base to Training Pegasus humans to become soldiers or Pilots to fight the wraith.**

**Sarif Sur- an un-inhabited planet formerly a Sateda outpost. The P.G.F. set up a Military Training base to begin Training Pegasus humans to become soldiers or Pilots to fight the wraith.  
><strong>

**Vedeena – Planet under the P.G.F. protection and is now supplies man power (citizens) to the P.G.F. to become soldiers or Pilots to fight the wraith.**

**Vohl- a formerly UN-inhabit Planet, but now is a P.G.F. Military Training base to Training Pegasus humans to become soldiers or Pilots to fight the wraith. **

**Barica - it took the Tau'ri 10 years to find this planet that had an Ancient Warship left by the Asurans (remnants of Niam's faction) went they landed and settled on this planet. The P.G.F. gives the Planet the Name Barica.**

** Antonija- formerly Lieutenant Ford's planet but is now a P.G.F. Military Training base to Training Pegasus humans to become soldiers or Pilots to fight the wraith. The P.G.F. gives the planet name Antonija. **

* * *

><p>* The P.G.F. stands for Pegasus Galactic Federation<p>

* The P.G.F. stands for Pegasus Galactic Federation


End file.
